The Most Important Thing in the World
by Sacrificial Shapeshifter
Summary: Xmen X Sky High. As Magneto and Royal Pain unleashes evil upon Sky High and Maxville Metropolis, Warren and Will become targeted victims... things slowly begin to fall apart... and not everyone comes out of it alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is a Sky High and Xmen crossover. Some Xmen characters are used, and I have tried to make them retain most of their original personality, though some are only the same in name. The universe is the Sky High universe and not really Sky High and Xmen universe combined. The Xmen characters actually will not be referred to as Xmen here. Also, I know that there are some Xmen crossovers out there but not many. This is my own and is intended to be original. Therefore, please do read and review. I would like to hear your thoughts on the writing in general e.g. atmosphere, characterization and why you like/do not like it. I am quite sure that this will be a long story, so please be patient as the characters take time to develop. I have tried to introduce the Xmen characters gently so other people not familiar with them can also enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **– **Recruitment **

Magneto rarely even paid attention to television. It just simply wasn't his thing. He was getting old for these forms of entertainment. Plus, he was almost always busy, with something to do, something to plan. Maybe finalizing that plan to fight his archrivals or perhaps, just perhaps, spending time with the newly arrived pyrokinetic and his sidekick John Allerdyce.

Rather randomly, the television was switched on tonight. Must be John forgetting to switch it off.

John would be too powerful to be strictly classified as a sidekick. He was a pyrokinetic – one that could manipulate fire. A youthful impulsive mutant but one which could think sensibly if he really wanted to. He would classified as a Hero within that school.

But compared to Magneto… well, there was no comparison.

Magneto just _knew_ he was the most powerful magnetokinetic in the world. He just had to think it and he could manipulate the magnetic fields around him. Therefore, he could easily command any metal object he could see…

The chatter of the television broke his trail of thought. This late in the night, the reports must be repeats.

But then something caught his eye - and ears.

"And now," the female reporter declared. "We will interview the local heroes of Sky High!"

Sky High? Whoever has heard of that school?

"For those who don't know," she continued. "Sky High is situated in – or on top of - Maxville Metropolis. The heroes of Maxville Metropolis are always there to save the day!"

The screen flashes a picture with two 'heroes' side by side. A muscular man with his hands on his hips supposedly called The Commander and another woman standing confidently called Jetstream.

Most interesting, Magneto thought. Even though it was evidently only some kids program.

"Tonight we will be interviewing some students from Sky High and their thoughts about going back to school. Sky High is a school for kids with superpowers. And do these five kids have superpowers," she turned towards five kids on her right. "These five kids are incredible as a team aren't they Commander?"

The Commander nodded. "Yes, absolutely," he replied.

"And can you show us your powers kids?" she asked them.

"Well, I don't know that you would want us to show you, since some of them can be quite damaging!" The boy, Will, laughed. "I can fly and I'm superstrong. My friend Zach here is glows, Ethan shapeshifts into a puddle, while Magenta can turn into a talking guinea pig. My girlfriend Layla, she controls plants. Warren's pyrokinetic."

A pyrokinetic?

"And that means?"

"I can throw fireballs," the darkhaired boy answered.

"You kids must be proud of being heroes, saving the school from being destroyed. How did you do it?"

"I think it's a bit of luck really," said Zach, who shrugged. "I sometimes wish the school was destroyed for a day!"

Then the show cut back the reporter, "As you can see, these are just a bunch of heroes who are still teenagers, this year they will be sophomores, actually, who will be starting school in a week. This incredible team actually was able to stop the school from falling, literally. The antigravity technology was tempered by the villain Royal Pain also known as Sue Tenny. She has the power to control technology with her mind – probably the most powerful technopath in the world at present. Currently, Tenny is jailed in a neutralization room at Sky High and is depowered. Maxville Metropolis is saved once more!"

Magneto scowled at the reporter's irritating superficial enthusiasm. He couldn't take it anymore. The remote with the metallic casing floated to towards his fingers where he immediately presses on the 'off' button.

Howver, the idea kept floating around the back of his subconscious mind, even as he laid on his soft metal framed bed to rest. Royal Pain. He wanted her to help him.

_He will destroy the humans._

His mind captured the idea hungrily and reveled in that possibility. He had been jailed recently, broke out, and now he wants to finish off the humans rather than just mutate them. There's just no other way.

He knew that they deserved to be destroyed. All those years, his parents and others had thought of him as a freak. Until he got too powerful for them.

Humans are always so fearful and ignorant – of a mutant's powers.

He had recruited Pyro some time during his secondary schooling and so far he has obeyed him, even though he could argue sometimes. Now Royal Pain could also work for him. He knew she wouldn't come easy. But she would come, after what he will offer.

Before her attempt at starting her own academy, he had warned her it was a faulty idea. To not kill people right away, there could be a price to pay if you made a mistake… he knew from experience after all. Now, she would listen and respect him.

He was neutral to supers, but intensely disliked those who barricaded him from reaching his glorious aims. Those supers at the school – he would _kill_ them if that got in the way. If they prevented him… after all, they are just a small number of people. They could be sacrificed.

But first he realized he needed a plan. He needed to know where Sky High is.

---

One kilometer away, two teenagers were chatting in a bedroom.

"New year at Sky High. And we're going to start off as sophomores," said a mousey-brown haired girl. She smiled wryly at her companion seated on the bed beside her.

Her light brown haired male companion kissed her on the cheek and stroked her almost waist-length ponytail. "You will be so powerful there, I just know it," He whispered.

"So will you," she said, then extending her hand, a red hair clip levitated in the air, twisting before floating towards her palm. She reached backwards and secured it at the base of her ponytail. She said:

"This is just the first step. We will become the most powerful in the world. Then we will have what we want."

The male kissed the female lightly on the cheek, then left the room.

---

Only two kilometers away, sat another Chinese American girl on her own bed.

She stared between her hands as their palms faced each other in front of her. Those streams of energy bursting between them. Sizzling noise accompanied those bursts.

A lot of people think that she is electrokinetic. But that's just in appearance. She wasn't. Those bursts of energy can charge objects causing them to explode. But it wasn't electricity exactly.

She had accepted the offer to go to Sky High because she just wanted to get away. From those other humans, who alienate her, when they find out about her powers.

"_You're a freak," said her one time friend May. "Get away from me!"_

_Her mother and father's reactions were the most memorable. The completely hysterical looks on their faces. Her mother screaming in fright when she discovered what her daughter could do._

"_Jubilee! Call the ambulance!" ordered her father. "Look what you've done!"_

She was so isolated. She didn't know what to expect. Her parents were far from her ever since even though her mother lived through the heart attack.

I can never trust anyone. They always turn from me. Because I'm strange. I'm weird.

Fearful, but perhaps filled with the teeniest ray of hope, she sighed and fell asleep.

---

Royal Pain turned to Stitches by her side that night. It was after dinner. "I hate this place. I will get out one day! It's been almost a year!"

"Master will do whatever she wants, whatever it takes?" Stitches said then crackled with laughter.

Royal Pain, grabbed the jester's vulnerable neck with thinly masked irritation. "Shut up!"

"Ah please Master. I can't breathe… I can't…" the jester threatened to cough up food before Royal Pain released her steel grip.

"Yes, anything," she said. "Anything." Then she thought, and _I will destroy this school in the process. This stupid school_.

**

* * *

Author's note**: Thanks for reading and getting this far. I know Will and other familiar characters haven't appeared yet. But they will. Please read and review if you have time. Have a great day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

I don't know how often I will be updating, but hopefully at least once a week until this story is finished. If I have time, more often, because I would at least like to get this partly done so I can concentrate on studying or whatever it is I have to do. As for Xmen characters, as I mentioned before, some of them will be same in name to those in the movies or comics, but might not be the same in personality and for entertainment reasons, they could possibly have new powers as well. Finally, thanks to those who have reviewed. Please keep giving me comments so I can have some ideas on what to improve.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meetings**

Knock knock. Knock knock. Knockknockknockknockknock!

"Will, it's time to wake up son!" His dad. The incessant knocking was really bothering him now. "Time for school. First day as a sophomore!"

"Yes, dad! I'm already awake!" Will replied as he rapidly but carefully put down his dumbbells. This time he really _was _practicing and strengthening himself.

For a brief moment, he flexed his arm, to feel the solid slightly bulging muscle sliding smoothly under his pale skin…

"Will!" His mother this time.

Oh no! I must _hurry_!

He ran down the deep brown wooden stairs. Thundering as he went. His backpack bouncing against his body as he did so.

"Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" beamed his mother, who already held a plate of two golden brown buttered toast ready.

"Ah thanks!" Will chomped down on the toast and held the rest between his teeth. Will peeked at his watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for my bus!"

Then he just dashed out.

Unintentionally, the door was ripped from the hinges like it was flimsily glued to the house with a loud _crack_!

"_Will_!" His parents both scolded in unison.

---

"Hey, Ron what are you doing? Aren't we going to school? _Aaaaaaaaaaah_!" Will yelled as the bus lurched violently sideways as it executed a rapid left turn at the normal street traffic lights.

"Yes, don't worry Stronghold. Ron Wilson knows what he's doing," the rather bulky Wilson turned and smiled in a reassuring manner. "Just going to pick up a new kid…"

"A new kid?" Will exclaimed. "On this bus?"

"Yep! Whoa!" Ron yelled. The bus veered left sending everyone crashing to left side of the seat. Or crushing their left neighbor. "Sorry kids. Prefer to fly than travel around these streets… and here we are."

The bus slowly rolled to a stop.

A Chinese girl with a dark sky blue sweater appeared standing shyly in front of her home.

The bus door hissed open.

"Welcome on the bus to Sky High," said Ron Wilson doing his introductions as usual.

"What is your name?" He extended his hand.

"Jubilee," the girl answered, slowly reaching out but eventually shaking his hand with hesitation.

"Jubilee… welcome welcome. Please take a seat." Then suddenly Will noticed an empty seat next to him.

"I thought this bus was full before," Layla commented having suddenly noticed the empty spot. She was sitting next to Magenta today.

"Probably," said Ethan. "But some other kids have graduated remember. So the bus route might not be the same. _Aaaaah_!"

The bus lifted off into the skies once more, huge rockets materializing and thrusting the vehicle. The entire bus was screaming partly in fright due to Ron's unpredictable steering and partly in excitement. Of course, the freshman were the loudest.

Veering from left to the right, however, it was getting easy to pretend it was a roller coaster ride!

Eventually, the school bus slowly landed onto the school front yard and bounced to a stop. In a way, they were sad the ride had to end. The students started alighting, chattering amongst themselves.

The girl beside him was already up.

"Power Placement?" she seemed puzzled as she spoke quietly to herself.

Will's friends were busily talking, practically ignoring the new girl.

"Oh man, I haven't finished my _Physics for sidekicks_ homework. Mr. Boy isn't going to be happy…" said Zach. "I bet you're going to get 100 again in the next test Ethan…"

"Maybe the tests are too easy?" said Ethan.

Somehow, Will's heart hidden inside him desired to connect with this new person – another human being. A soul. Not in _that_ way. But a friendly, caring way. Just to make a start.

He just tapped on the girl's shoulder, having remembered her name, said, "Jubilee?"

"Oh hello," she lifted her head and gave a diffident but small smile.

"I'm Will Stronghold," he extended his hand. And she shook it. "Er you need any help? I… think you probably need to get to the gym. It's just inside. You'll see the signs."

"Ah thanks," she said gratefully. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," said Will.

"Come on, Will," said Warren, who had joined the group outside, but he eyed Jubilee anyway.

Then he felt the breath unexpectedly and forcefully knocked out of both his soft lungs and for one miniscule moment in the history of the universe, that stretched like minutes, he couldn't breathe but only felt his heart thudding.

Jubilee's right eyebrow gave a tiny twitch but gave another small but outwardly more cheerful smile in the boys' direction.

At Warren?

"Whoa! Okay Warren. Don't have to pull me apart," muttered Will as he allowed himself to be led by Warren, who had broken his gaze from Jubilee. Will had Mad Science class that morning. Warren was going the same general direction.

Warren breathed down his ear, as soon as he was out of earshot. "So what's her name?"

---

Meanwhile, Ron grinned and stepped out of the bus. He had the privilege of supervising children, even though he didn't have any super powers, making sure they go to class where necessary…

"Hey," said a cheerful youthful voice behind him.

"Hi," said Ron, leaning against the yellow bus, enjoying the sky view. Without turning he said. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Then his head turned.

He was afraid his eyes were literally going to pop out in surprise, though not the first one to be surprised that morning.

"Just passing by, will be teaching a class," said the Asian-looking well-shaped woman casually. "I'm Ms. Kari. Nice to meet you."

"The new teacher?" Ron finally found his voice. She nodded.

They shook hands. Ron was grinning broadly.

"Well, see you later then," she said briskly and rushed off.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you have time. Have a great day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Finally updated. Hope that you enjoy. Please review if you have time. I would appreciate your comments.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – More meetings**

All the new students eventually arrived inside the bright sunny school gymnasium, which usually functioned as a hall as well. The new students gathered together amongst themselves, those forming weak friendship bonds busily chatting to their acquaintances.

Jubilee stood and shifted uncomfortably.

The hustle of the room dissolved as the Principal appeared after being transformed from a ball of light. She stood in front ready to make her welcome speech.

"Good morning, I am Principal Powers and I, on behalf of students and staff here at Sky High, I welcome you. I am delighted have you all here."

Uncertain applause followed. Principal Powers only smiled confidently.

"But right now, we will begin Power Placement. I hope you all enjoy your first day." Transformed into a swirl of snow-white light, she was gone.

"Okay, all of you. Listen up!" Boomer yelled suddenly behind them in that superbly loud voice, taking over. "I'm Coach Boomer. What you will do is step up to the platform and show me your powers. Then I'll decide which stream you go, whether Hero or Sidekick. And I will begin with you!" He pointed the finger at a girl with a long ponytail.

Silently, she held her arm in front of him with a beautiful elegant black and silver watch. The watch seemed to remove itself from her arm and float in front of him.

But in reality, she was manipulating matter in her mind. If she concentrated hard enough, sometimes, she could literally_ feel _the matter, its energy, not needing to look to see where it was or the shape of its contents.

"Can you do more? Car!" shouted Boomer.

The car barely fell one meter before being levitated by the girl. Although she appeared to be concentrating, the car remained in mid-air.

"Ok! Hero! And I pick you!"

The boy next to her started his demonstration sending sparks of electricity shooting from his hands, leaving black marks on the gray concrete wall.

"Hero! Next! You!"

Jubilee hesitated but eventually stepped up to the platform. Purposefully sent a shower of loud but disorienting colorful fireworks over the platform.

"Hero! Next!"

---

The door opened swiftly. A tall fit black haired woman had strolled in. "Hello. I'm Ms. Kari. I will be your new science teacher this year."

"Hey, what happened to Mr. Medulla?" a student behind Will called out.

"Well he's… around," she said, not at all bothered.

"Miss, what's going to happen to Mad Science classes?" another asked.

"Well, there will be no Mad Science this year. That's for freshman year," she said plainly. "Today, you will be doing serious study of science for heroes."

Groans rose from the student's mouths.

"You know, some people do want to study this in university, so don't disrupt the class!" she said. "We will begin right now."

"Miss, are you a hero too?" another challenged.

"Yes, I am. I'm also called Talon. And I _don't_ think we want a demonstration on what I can do. This class isn't about me. It's about you learning. So here I am handing out some sheets to see what all of you know already. I want this done by the end of class."

Will followed the rest of his classmates, and bent his head down to work.

---

"Hey, where do you think Gwen is kept?" Will suddenly blurted out that first day back at lunch. Just something he suddenly wondered about.

"Why are you suddenly asking anyway? You want to visit her or something?" Warren growled.

"Er, not exactly."

"Ms Grayson or Royal Pain, as she is also called, is kept in one of the neutralization rooms," Ethan began. "I thought even you would know that Will."

"Yes, I know," he muttered. "But a _prison_ in Sky High?"

"Yep," Ethan nodded. "Doesn't sound great but true. Sky High _is_ a prison for her. We have one of the best facilities for neutralization in the whole world. Of course, her room is well locked. There are three vault doors that would be very hard to break into to get in from the gym."

"And how do know all this Ethan?" Zach asked, an answer already forming in his mind. "Read it in the library?"

"Of course. There's entire books on Sky High didn't you know? It's in the ordinary libraries in Maxville Metropolis too…"

"Hey guys check this out! Homecoming!" exclaimed Magenta grabbing a school newspaper in her hand.

"What about homecoming? I'm kinda looking forward to it again this year." She winked at Will, who looked away blushing.

"Haven't quite decided my date yet," replied Magenta though she glanced and smiled at Zach. "Oh well, got a few days to go yet. They want to make it better this year…And…they'll invite The Commander and Jetstream again."

"Mom and Dad again?" groaned Will. "Not that I don't love them but… How come I haven't heard about it?" Will continued.

"Maybe they'll come by your place soon?" said Zach.

---

Jubilee had wanted to the toilets just quickly before class. She didn't want to be late.

Thud!

Jubilee had turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone in her hurried state.

Someone BIG.

Warren blinked as he felt her head crash into his chest. Irritated, he felt anger rise within him, the beginning of a growl rising within his frame.

_Jubilee?_

One of his eyebrows twitched as he exerted effort in crushing his rising rage. "Jubilee?" he managed.

"How do you know my name?" Jubilee's own eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Um… it's 'cos of Will. I'm Warren Peace by the way, and er…You having a nice day?" Warren thought he had better try to make some conversation and be friendly as he shook her hand.

"Sort of," she answered a little too softly. This time a little defensively.

"Well, I'll see you around, if you have any problems, you're welcome to hang around us," Warren smiled.

He was beautiful when he was happy, showing a perfect row of white gleaming teeth.

"Thanks," she said and meant it.

They headed in opposite directions.

The wall around Jubilee's heart was being dissembled. Jubilee's heart felt warmed by the care she was receiving. It wasn't everyday someone tried to be nice to her on her first day at school. _My heart still stirs_, she thought.

---

PE after lunch. Save the Citizen.

"Save me. Save me," the dummy croaked.

Will had thrown Warren at the plastic dummy again.

The rope snapped. Dummy is crushed underneath Warren.

Riiinnnngggg!

"Stronghold and Peace. Heroes win again!"

Will helped Warren up. The sophomores were roaring and cheering. They both grinned. They were undefeated. Again.

* * *

**Author's note:** No action yet. But some will come later on! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **For violence

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Deal with you**

"So what's our next step?" Pyro asked, not having seen the kids' program the night before.

"Meeting up with an old friend," Magneto said as he strode out from his own personal jet which could not be telepathically detected. He was cleaning it.

A woman that he had once loved had given it to him.

"I will be meeting Sue Tenny. That silly reporter. Revealing her present location. Makes it all too easy for me to find her."

"What do you mean? It's not like you can tell where Sky High is. The floating castle'll move. What do we need her for anyway? You've just gotten out of jail!" Pyro said, not believing for a moment that this powerful magnetokinetic could ever feel a need to depend on anyone.

"I'm not going to depend on her. Don't be silly. Of course not. I just think that she will be useful for our future plans. She could help me rebuild a machine that will kill humans. I could do it myself, but it will be faster this way, less likely for people to discover and stop our plans. And well, we could possibly destroy our enemies forever."

"And you know this Sue Tenny right? She'll recognize you?"

"Oh _Pyro_," Magneto said reassuringly. "We are old friends. She won't have much choice you know. I'll deal with her. I _am_ after all her going to be her rescuer. She _will_ work for me."

---

"Ompftm," said Ethan as he bumped into someone while rushing to his next sidekick class and slipped. Books scattered all over the floor in the corridor. Glasses knocked from his nose, he couldn't even see properly but started to apologize profusely. "I'm really sorry. Really really sorry. I'm sorry I'm in a rush…"

"And I'm sorry," the girl smiled while folding her arms. "Because I'm not going to accept your apology."

"Er er, w-what a-are you going to do?" Ethan stammered as he scrambled backwards trying to get away.

"Leave him alone lady," said Zach who suddenly arrived behind her, placing his long arm on her shoulder.

"Not so fast," said another boy who immediately stepped beside him. "We are going to terrorize you and have our bit of fun first."

A small crowd was already gathering to watch the spectacle.

"And what are you going to do young man?" she looked at Zach insolently. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Hey watch them fight!" one student yelled.

"Yeah! Look!" another pointed.

Immediately, she levitated Zach off the ground and sent him hurling towards the wall behind her.

Magenta had just seen what had happened to Zach, and was shuddering. She was no match for her if she could only turn into a guinea pig. But she loved Zach. It was her boyfriend the girl was injuring.

"Zach!" she yelled.

"Now anyone else want to stop me?" said the small thin girl, flicking her long ponytail playfully.

"Now, I'm going to take care of you…" she stepped towards Ethan who swallowed.

"My friends will get back at you, I swear," Ethan blurted out. _Stall her. You need time. Wait till the others arrive…_

"Oh, where are your friends now?" she challenged, her voice rising in pitch and loudness.

Her surprisingly strong hand reached for the orange shirt he was wearing, practically lifting Ethan's body by his shirt.

Ethan gulped and turned into goo, slipped from her fingers.

The goo was slowly sliding away.

"You can't get away from me!" she screeched. "Too late."

Without hesitation, the girl also levitated the struggling moving mass that was goo and it was heading towards the boys' toilet.

"Stop it!" Will's voice suddenly rang out. "Warren stop them!"

Two fireballs at the girl.

One almost hit and grazed her arm.

"Ow!" she glared at them angrily and then sweetly. "You wouldn't burn a girl now would you!"

"Hey take this!" the boy yelled and sent sparks of electricity flying Warren's way, zapping him.

Not expecting electricity, Warren screamed and writhed on the ground as his body was being shocked.

Then he was completely still.

He looked like he was dead.

Will snapped his head in Warren's direction in horror.

_Maybe this time is a good time to get the Principal?_

Magenta felt that she had to do something. Something. _Anything_. She had to do it now.

"Okay. I have a deal to make," Magenta blurted out, the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"And what is it?" the girl looked at her warily. The orange goo still struggling against invisible shackles holding it in mid air.

"If Will and Warren win against you in Save the Citizen, you will stop terrorizing Ethan and Zach and anyone else for that matter. If they lose, then you get to do to Ethan what you plan to do right now."

"No, I don't just want Ethan. No, actually, how about hothead over there," Kara pointed her chin towards Warren, who was wincing but nevertheless alive and attempting to rise to his feet.

Magenta frowned in bewilderment. "What? Why _Warren_?"

"Why Ethan? It's none of your business. Deal?"

"NO! I won't agree to this. What if we lose?" Warren still had enough strength to yell. He was going to have a say in this matter.

"I don't think this is a good idea," admitted Will. He searched his mind for any other ideas. But it was _empty_.

"Well, it's going to be Ethan who will be in trouble right now," the girl returned. "Plus, all I want to do is – have afternoon tea maybe..."

"That all?" Warren said standing now. One eyebrow shot up in surprise.

She smiled. "Yes, we have a deal then?"

"Fine!" he said, not knowing else to doat that moment. Still recovering from the shock, he found his voice thick in his throat. "But don't hurt Ethan."

Immediately, Ethan felt the cold invisible shackles release him from their grasp. His body was splashed on the ground. Transforming, he was on his hands and knees crawling over to help Zach.

Unexpectantly at that moment, Warren dropped as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Warren!" gasped Will, who immediately arrived by his side. Two fingers placed against the carotid artery, Will felt a faint but detectable pulse. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. And breathed.

"I see that the fighting has stopped," interrupted a cool Principal Powers. "I am glad some responsible students have notified me. As for Kara and Daniel, I am very disappointed that you are involved in something like this the first day. You have both hurt somebody. Therefore you both will serve your detention this afternoon. As for Mr. Peace."

Powers turned to Warren, made brief eye contact and sighed, "We're not strangers. Go to the sick bay. Get Zach there as well. I expect you there in detention this afternoon also." Then she transformed into a ball of light and disappeared.

Magenta was nursing a bruised and shaken Zach. He was no longer his goofy self but tired and maybe depressed. Ethan was by his side. But Magenta was persistent and patient, "Come on now, let's just take one step at a time…"

"Warren," Layla suddenly appeared at Warren's side. A surprised Warren almost jumped out of skin, but his body felt like heavy lead to him, and his face revealed little emotion.

"I'm going to fine guys," he said a little hastily. Warren waved his hand and attempted to stand up, only to feel his body leaning heavily against Layla and Will.

Layla's eyebrows shot up and looked at Will, who communicated his concern through his eyes. "Come on," she grumbled. Together they limped towards the sick bay while Magenta and Ethan helped Zach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I have named the female owner of Paper Lantern Mrs. Lee. I don't think her name is given in the movie.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Invitation**

"You guys started all this," Warren started yelling as soon as he stepped inside the detention room seeing Kara and Daniel seated. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!"

"I think I will have things my way eventually," Kara replied swiftly, not even bothering to stand up for this outburst. "I'm not called Persuasion for nothing."

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Daniel screamed, standing up, kicking his chair backwards. "And I am Electrix after all. And you will get another taste of electricity!"

He raised his arms only to hear a soft distinct metallic click every time he tried to use his powers. "What the!"

"As Warren already knows by now, here in the detention room, all super-powers are neutralized. So don't bother," came Principal Power's commanding voice as she walked in. "Sit."

Sighing, they all eventually obeyed.

"I am very disappointed in you all," she continued. "Your powers are to be used for the benefit of others and not for harm. This is what we teach in Sky High. Don't waste your potential. I will leave you to think about that.

"Your detention will last for one hour, after which, you can go home. I do expect better behavior from all of you. As for Mr. Peace, I think that being a senior by now, you should have dealt with some of your anger issues. I suggest you should seriously consider some self-reflection."

Warren sighed and shook his head to himself, looking down. The movement was slight, so Principal Powers did not notice.

It's not like he wanted to blow up necessarily. It's just that he naturally became angered easily if something truly irritated him. And Persuasion did irritate him. She just one of those people who cared very little about others. He didn't think anything would remove this tendency within himself.

"I will see you all in one hour." And Principal Powers turned and walked out. The door hissed and automatically closed.

The rest of the afternoon, the trio sat silently on those metal white chairs, glaring at one another.

---

"Are you crazy Warren? I know we're strong but it seems that we will be nothing against these two. Look at what they've done to you already! I mean – the deal includes me too and I didn't quite agree to it." Will explained that night at six when the group gathered at the Stronghold's home in the lounge room for homework, which none could do.

Tomorrow was the next PE class. It didn't give them much time to think of tactics.

"What else could I do?" challenged Warren sitting from the opposite couch, pointing a finger at himself. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what that dude could do to you? I had to agree to stop her!"

"I'm sorry, it probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world," said Magenta who waved a purple fluffy pen she held and crossed her arms. "You have a _better_ idea?"

"Fine. And no I don't," Will returned as he shifted in his seat.

_How can this happen? _His friend was going to live with the consequences.

The girl was telekinetic. Their powers can be very strong. She was strong. And Will won't even be able to lay his hands on her if she kept this up.

They had every possibility of _losing_.

"Will, I think Maj was just trying to do her best," came Zach's voice, putting an arm around Maj as he sat next to her and kissing her softly on the top of her head. "After all, I did tell her about our deal. And it _was_ successful."

"Will, Warren, the element of surprise might do it," Ethan said analyzing the possibilities more calmly now, pushing up his glasses. "Just do the unexpected. They won't know how to cope. They don't have any experience remember. Plus, just because we agreed to a deal, we don't have to let them hurt us, even if we lose. It's good that she wants Warren."

Warren glared at Ethan. "What?"

"Well, at least you can fight back," Ethan said quickly and swallowed.

"Yeah, I don't exactly want to walk into a trap now do I?" said Warren. "Except that electric shocks kill. The only thing is, _you_ and Zach possibly can't stop her from hurting you."

"Man, don't worry about us. We'll figure out something," said Zach.

"I'd be careful myself," said Will, calmer now that Layla squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Actually, now to think of it, where were you? You just disappeared halfway through lunch!"

"Talking to Jubilee. In the library. Saw her eating and keeping to herself. I followed her. I think she was bored… and a little lonely."

"Maybe you could have helped…" said Will grumpily folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, sorry, I wasn't here," Layla looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

Magenta decided to try and change the subject.

"What are you guys going to do about the Homecoming? It's going to be on soon. This Friday," said Magenta.

"Will?" called Jetstream. "You home?" Then she appeared near the couches. "I thought I heard you kids here, sounded noisy." But she smiled.

"Hello everyone," beamed the Commander. "And just in time too, I believe, for the visit from the teacher is it? Homecoming stuff again."

"Excuse us," said Jetstream as she smiled. She glanced by the homework sheet on the teenagers' laps. "Keep doing your work. We will just be in the dining room talking. Come on, let's change Steve."

---

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you both," said Ms. Kari as she shook their hands while walking inside.

"Nice meeting you too," said Steve, who gave a hearty handshake. "Want to come and sit down?"

"No, standing here will be just fine. I won't be long," Ms. Kari said, stepping inside to stand in the hallway near the stairs. "Oh. And please call me Yoko. I was just going to ask about –"

"Homecoming? I've heard that it would be on just this Friday…" said Josie cheerfully.

"Yes. I know that you've been through this before. Instead of accepting an award this year, we were thinking if both of you would like to give an inspirational short speech for the school," added Yoko. "After all, it is a school for future heroes. You could have done this for the whole school it last year when presented with the award. But as we know you didn't get the chance. You both can inspire them to follow your example. Which I'm sure you both will do a fine job of."

"Absolutely," said Josie. "Steve?"

"I'd love to," said Steve.

"That's great!" said Yoko brightly.

"So I'm just curious, why is it that a teacher is on the homecoming committee this year? Last year, one of the seniors was the head," said Steve.

"Well, from what happened last year, the staff at Sky High felt it is best to have a trusted staff member overlook the organization. I volunteered. Principal Powers gave it to me," she explained.

"Oh right," replied Steve.

The parents chatted with the new teacher for another few minutes.

Curious, the teenagers actually remained silent, listening in the lounge room.

---

It was seven thirty that evening.

Warren had a shift at Paper Lantern. Yes - even on the first day back to Sky High.

"_Warren_? What are you doing here?"

Warren's head snapped at the sound of that voice. His eyebrows knitted together briefly.

"Whoa! _Jubilee_? What are you doing?" Warren almost yelled in surprise, his hands threatening to drop a tray filled with kettles of jasmine tea. The towel he had thrown over his shoulder had almost fallen to the ground. He was just walking past the entrance of the restaurant on his way to serving some tables.

"I asked you first," said Jubilee though quietly.

"Er… okay," Warren said. Her cool manner caught Warren off guard – it was easier when girls were angry or annoying at him. He could just explode. Now he couldn't. He wasn't sure _what_ to do.

Awkward silence.

"Guess you better get seated then," Warren tried to guide her to the only empty table. The whole place was full tonight.

"I'm not about to get seated," said Jubilee more quietly. "I'm about to work."

_Jubilee working here?_

"What?" said Warren, the word just popped out of his mouth, completely surprised.

"Well, I just haven't gotten changed yet," Jubilee explained. "I work here. At the Paper Lantern," she said.

"How come I never see you?" Warren breathed heavily before forcing that question out of his mouth in a deep voice.

"I just got employed recently," Jubilee smiled. "I'm Chinese. I can speak the language."

"Oh ok," Warren smiled weakly, blinked and nodded slowly.

Jubilee shrugged. "Better get changed to work. Mrs. Lee's looking at me already."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **Some minor coarse language. Some mild to moderate violence. If anybody feels that the rating is too low, feel free to express that in the reviews and I will move the rating up.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Save the Citizen**

The alarm's vibrations seem to be within his own head. Will yawned, rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers hiding his head underneath to block the sound of the ringing. Damn. It's the next day already. Gotta eat breakfast… get some energy.

---

The crowd was chattering loudly. The noise was creating a buzz of electric excitement in the air. Everyone was standing, jumping up and down, arms up.

The crowd had already begun its usual countdown. "Five.. four… three…"

Warren and Will sat side by side hesitantly, watching with building apprehension as Electrix and Persuasion prevented Freeze Girl and Acid Spit Man from rescuing their citizen, despite Freeze Girl's attempts at freezing their opponents, and her partner's tries at landing burning spit on their bodies.

Will swallowed nervously. Then looked at his girlfriend who could only manage a brief smile back, placing her hand on his.

For the first time, he was actually scared of the outcome if he lost.

What if something – _someone_ – else is behind all this? _What if they really would get Warren to go with them to do whatever they want him to do? Using whatever methods they have at their disposal?_

"Will! Will!" Warren slapped Will on the back so hard Will coughed. "Are you ready?"

"Um… yeah." Will said no longer stuck in his reverie. He must have been pretty distracted to not even hear Boomer's loud voice announcing the end of the last game!

"We're on. We're the heroes. Come on," explained Warren and he rushed down to the fenced off gym area to collect the protective gear.

So obviously Freeze Girl and Acid Spit Man lost…A _big _uh oh for us, thought Will

Their opponents, also the villains for this game, no surprise, stood self-assuredly at the other side of the gym.

For a completely inexperienced team, they sure looked confident.

"Peace, Stronghold, you're the heroes," announced Boomer. "As usual, you have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen. Killgrave, Rocha, the aim is to oppose the heroes from doing their job. You got it?"

Will could already see the dummy hanging down. It was a girl this time, with the shoulder length pitch black hair.

"Ready!" yelled Boomer. The teens nodded.

"Set… BATTLE!"

Action broke out immediately! There was no time to waste!

Will leapt several feet off the ground only to smash it, sending waves rolling across the gym floor.

Will smiled a little as he watched the results.

"Whoa!" screeched Persuasion her body involuntarily was thrown aside, smashing into a plastic unbreakable barrier.

"Argh!" said Daniel, landing 5 foot away.

"Surprise," whispered Will to himself.

"Ha!" said Warren as he threw a speeding fireball, aiming for Persuasion's body.

She rolled over. The orange sphere sailed past her, setting the wall glowing with flickering flames.

And the tip her hair… was on fire.

"Kara!" said Electrix. "Your hair!"

Kara rolled frantically on the ground. Almost dancing, but lying down.

"Will!" belted out Warren. "What on earth are you waiting for? Save the citizen!"

"Not so fast hothead," sneered a recovered Persuasion and before she even stood up, her hair a bit singed, she concentrated.

Warren felt the air slip past him as he sailed into the air like a flying speeding bullet.

Shoot! _Kara's controlling me!_

"Ah!" Warren felt like he had hit an invisible wall when he halted in mid-air suddenly. He slowly turned his head downward. And he dared to looked down.

Crap.

He was hanging several feet above the ground. Right next to the dummy which had continued it's mechanical pleading for a saviour.

He gulped as the chopping machine roared beneath him. The spikes moving predictably and indifferently. Threatening to mulch him to pieces.

If he fell, he could be…

"Ha ha! Just scaring you," Persuasion laughed merrily. Then she concentrated.

"Let him go!" said Will as he ran into her and punched her body, sending her flying into a box of metal with a _crack_. He cringed a little at the thought of hitting a girl, but felt the situation demanded it.

Too late!

BAM! Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Warren's body hit one of the light poles and fall like a lifeless limp long haired doll as his body distorted the dark silver metal. Landing on his side with strands of dark red streaked hair falling over his closed eyes.

He didn't move.

"Warren!" Will yelled. _The force must have hit him hard._

"Hmm," Boomer himself looked taken aback on his high chair, watching the game.

He checked the clock.

30 seconds…

One down, thought Persuasion. Hee hee…

"How dare you try to hurt my Kara! You're on your own now…" raged Electrix, marching towards Will, who was turning around. He had been silent so far watching with amusement. "And for your efforts…"

Beams of electricity shot out of his hands, zapping Will's body as he bent over Warren's body, inspecting his injury.

The pain was so intense Will felt as if his body would split open down his torso, his skin would separate from his skeleton. He couldn't think. His mind was beginning to separate from his body. It couldn't take it.

Far away, he heard a voice screaming like some wounded animal.

"Oh my god," said Layla. Her hand had to cover her own mouth to stop herself from screaming too as her boyfriend's cry pierced not only her ears but her heart inside.

Boomer frowned on his chair.

_Should I stop this? Is something going on? Sure, some competition's okay. But not life threatening injury._

"No, leave it," came Ms. Kari's voice. "Let them battle it out."

The zapping stopped.

Darkness had descended on Will's mind. Will was only semi-conscious. Layla watched as he was on the ground, sweat enveloped his skin, attempting to crawl away towards a still Warren.

Layla watched in both admiration and horror, one hand over her own mouth to stop herself from making sounds of distress. _He is still thinking of his friend. Even now_, she thought.

He knew now what Warren would have felt when Electrix hit him. Like dying.

Electrix strolled serenely over to Will's moving and crawling body on the ground.

Will tried to ignore him. Still persevering until Electrix stepped in his way. Slowly, Will's head lifted to face his tormentor.

"How does it feel?" he said, voice dripping with menace. "Your punching powers are nothing against mine."

Persuasion was only watching the scene, crossing her arms as she glanced at the timer.

10 seconds!

"Aaaaah!" Electrix screamed as a fire ball left a minor burn on right arm.

"You bastard!" shouted Warren, successfully standing up now. "How could you do this?"

"Five…" the crowd shouted.

Meanwhile, Will attempt to rise.

"I'll zap you too!" Electrix shouted in rage. Warren ducked as a shot of electricity whizzed past his head.

"Four…"

Persuasion pushed him with her mind. Like being hit by an invisible giant's hand, his body bashed into the green wooden chair this time. Crushing it to pieces.

"Three…"

Will mustered enough energy to punch the ground a second time sending a huge wave of energy across the room. Even the boards were rising carrying energy.

"Two…"

All three of them bounced off the gym's floor sending them flying. Kara and Electrix both smashed in to the plastic walls, arms and limbs flailing. Warren hitting himself again, this time head first, landing with a audible thud on the unforgiving and hard ground.

1 second!

"Sorry Warren," Will whispered. He grimaced as he tried to fly. But he couldn't. The energy was completely drained from him.

"Oh no!" said Will as he watched the dummy dangling only inches from the spikes. The crushing machine.

"Save me… Save me..."

"ZERO!"

The buzzer rang.

The dummy hanging by the rope was completely dismembered. One leg and arm flying away in opposite directions.

Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head and darkness overtook him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Rating may go up. If you like this story or even if you don't like it, please give a review to let me know. It can be a kind of encouragement for me.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Consequences...**

The crowd was strangely completely silent.

There was no need to announce who the winners were.

Layla was stunned.

And her excitement shifted into chaotic anxiety in a flash.

"Will, Warren!" whispered Layla. "Oh my god."

And she ran. Like a chasing murderer was after her.

The gate opened with no sound.

She was the first to rush out - a streak of blue in her PE uniform.

"Will!" she screamed running over to her boyfriend's prone body on the ground.

"Students, please step back," roared Boomer, still on his high chair. "We need you to be calm. Please go slowly to your next classes." Then aside, to Mr. Medulla, "Get the nurse. And the Principal."

"Will," she said more softly now, caressing his face with her palm. She moved his face towards hers. "Say something. _Please_." Tears came down noiselessly on her face.

And she couldn't stop them. They just came.

Maybe it was just the way he looked. He looked so _pained _and _defeated_. His eyes were closed. His mouth was partly open as if he was preparing himself for another heart-wrenching scream.

_No! How can this happen?_

"Please say something. _Anything_," she cried. "Will! Oh, Warren!"

She saw Warren laid on his side, unmoving, his eyelids closed over his eyes. His hair all messed up.

"Flower child," came the firm and insistent voice of Boomer right beside her. "Please step aside."

"No!" said Layla. Clutching and protecting his body, she said, "He's my boyfriend."

"I said step ASIDE!" he thundered. So loud it created a sonic wave.

The glass windows to the gym rattled crazily. Threatening to break.

Layla's body was instantly thrown several feet away. She landed sprawling on the ground.

"Layla!" said Magenta and ran to be with her friend.

"Are they okay?" asked Zach concerned beside her. Ethan looking on.

"How can they be okay?" Layla said, her head still facing the ground, despondent. _Can't you see what's obvious?_ _My boyfriend and Warren almost died. _She thought.

"Layla," repeated Magenta by her side. "We can't do anything right now. They will be taken care of…" Just then, teachers came on the scene including Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy, Nurse Spex and Principal Powers.

"No!" said a tearful Layla, unable to stand. "Oh my god. We lost! We _lost_!"

_What happens now?_

The teachers were beginning to lift Will's body to carry it away.

"Will!" she wailed as her boyfriend disappeared amongst the crowd of teachers.

---

"Michael, my friend," said Principal Powers swiftly as she moved her head to flick some strands of long hair that had fallen over her face. She was calling from her dark black phone in her office. "We need you. Can you start work immediately?"

"I think so," said Michael over at the other end. "This is pretty urgent is it?"

"Yes, we need you to look after some kids. You will be paid."

"Will this be a permanent job?"

"I think so. We needed a doctor. We can't just have one nurse. Please come now," she said as she remembered the unfolded scene around her, just moments before. The uncontrollably crying child surrounded by her friends. The unconscious children lying on the ground.

"I'll send Ron Wilson to get you. It's an emergency."

---

"I think you let this get too far," a female voice cut into Will's mind. And he was awake.

"Yes, I didn't think it would get this far either," another rather cool voice answered. "Where is the other two?"

Boomer?

"In another room," the female voice replied. "They are separated from each other. As a precaution. I didn't think that the children would cause so much damage to one another. We don't have facilities prepared for such serious injuries. This sleeping arrangement can only be temporary. I want both boys to be on proper beds by tonight. And we must consider whether Save the Citizen can continue. After all, it was meant to be practice. Not a war zone Boomer."

So it _was_ Boomer.

"What about the parents?"

"Stronghold's will be informed by Ms Kari. Peace's mother already knows. These kids might be sore for the Homecoming," the female sighed. Will guessed it was Principal Powers. "I have to go."

Then the click click of heels and footsteps gradually faded away.

Will opened his eyes slowly.

Some kind of shape was in front of him.

"Boomer?" he croaked. Then he tried to look more closely. As he concentrated, he felt the room tip beneath him and the shape distort as it stretched. And there was white.

Boomer in a white coat?

"I'm not Boomer," came a calm but deep voice. The doctor then saw the boy's brown eyes close.

_Where am I?_

"Relax," he said, as he gripped the boy's hand. It was limp.

Then as if answering his question, he said. "You are in the nurse's office. Being taken care of. We will do what we can for you. I'm Dr Michael Manning."

Michael cast his eyes over Will's makeshift bed, over the other side of the room, where a Warren Peace lay and turned. Warren had been brought in as well, as he lost consciousness after being hit by the energy wave sent by Will.

_I'm strong. Super-strong. Why can't I be strong now too, in the heart?_ Thought Will.

A torrent of a multitude of emotions hit his heart and head suddenly.

_What am I even thinking about? I can't even save myself. How can I save my friends? I'm so stuffed up. I'll never be a real hero like my mom and dad._

Michael was surprised when the boy suddenly gripped his hand like he would crush it. Squeezing it so hard it literally hurt.

_I thought I wouldn't hate it when I'm weak… like this. But now I do. I hate it. I hate it when I'm weak._

Michael watched the teenager.

Even though his eyes were closed, Will felt a scorching hot tear ran down the side of his cheek and onto the white pillow beneath.

_Why am I crying?_

"It's okay," Michael said steadily, trying to comfort him. Will could feel Michael's thumb holding his hand then stroke his own knuckles and fingers.

Michael's heart turned in compassion as more tears just flowed silently.

---

Nurse Spex came to perform the last minute check ups on Persuasion and Electrix in the nurse's office after Warren and Will were moved into another room.

She had already X-rayed both the teenagers and satisfied when she found no bones broken.

A smile beamed on her face. "You children are free to go," she said in a cheerful woman's voice.

Persuasion responded angrily, "Of course we are!"

The smile disappeared. She explained, "You had to be checked. Both of you were unconscious briefly after the energy wave as you hit the wooden chair and the phone box. Even for a second for health reasons you should be monitored."

"Yeah yeah," said Electrix, patting his bandaged right arm, which had been treated already. "Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Come on Dan," Persuasion grabbed his left arm roughly and led him out the door, leaving an irritated Nurse Spex behind.

---

"I want to visit them," said Layla to Magenta at lunch that day. "I really really want to visit…"

"Layla, you heard what the Principal said," said Magenta. "We can't. Not today. They need to rest. We simply can't right now. We can try tomorrow."

Layla just responded by fidgeting absent-mindedly with her school textbooks.

"Layla," Magenta said softly. "You should eat something."

"No, I can't. I can't," she said sadly.

Suddenly, tears again came to Layla's eyes without her conscious bidding, her voice breaking. "I just hope that they aren't hurt too much… I'm worried about them both. You don't know how much I love… Will. Please god, let him be all right…" her voice soft and trailing off.

---

Jubilee jumped when the door hissed closed. She wasn't meant to be here. But it was still lunchtime. And she wasn't going to cause any trouble. She just wanted to see Warren. Do something nice for him for what he tried to do for her before. Being kind to her.

"Ouch!" she cried. Then hands clapped over her mouth to stop any more sound coming out. She had just walked into a trolley full of medical equipment.

_Must be the nurse working on her patients. You've got to be careful. You don't want to wake them… especially Warren,_ thought Jubilee.

Sometimes she was such as klutz.

Fortunately, Warren was still asleep. His shoulder length hair spread on the snow-white pillow supporting his head beneath.

He looked so _serene_.

It was difficult to believe he had been involved in combat just this morning. She was there too.

Quietly, she placed a folded origami bird by the pillow.

Then she slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Reposted on 03.03.08

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

**Chapter 8 – An unexpected visit**

Thud! Her body folded and hit the ground along the school corridor.

It was unexpected.

Daniel's body turned as he heard the thud.

He stared in horror at the collapsed body of Kara his girlfriend - lying on her side on the cold hard ground.

"Kara!" Daniel said, cradling Kara's head, which was hugging the ground only moments before. "Kara. Talk to me."

"My body," she whispered weakly back. "I had used too much energy."

"Let's go back to the sick bay," he said, trying to lift her. He would do anything to save her – even facing Nurse Spex again.

"No, I'll be… fine," she said and slowly stood up. Though her knees were shaking, she kept walking – limping – with determination. She wouldn't let this lack of energy get to her.

---

It was afternoon about 5 o'clock.

All the students, bus drivers and even the Principal had left, leaving a silent, hollow building that is only the outer shell that made Sky High.

The only people around were the nurse and Dr Michael Manning. Then they worked because they were needed.

Will and Warren would be staying at school tonight and monitored by Dr Michael Manning. New equipment had thankfully arrived to assist his task.

In the medical ward, Warren's mind gradually freed itself from unconsciousness. As it emerged from the sleepy depths, he felt a hand, ghostly at first, then solidifying… and it was… touching his face.

"Mom!" he yelled. "You're here."

His mother was quiet. Just nodded. Then explained quickly. "Your teachers told me your were hit pretty hard. They had to stitch you up."

"Oh," said Warren. His hand on his head, he realized cottony material was wrapped around his head. A bandage.

Warren felt dizzy and he shook his head to clear his mind. The room turned a little, but then was stable again. He looked at this mother. There was something not right, about today, about his mom. She looked _worn_.

There were wrinkles on her face. New ones – that he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes were a little bit red at the corners. And her hand was shaking a little as she held his.

She was rarely ever like this. She was so _stable_. That what made her so able to continue as a superhero… even after what happened with… his father.

His thoughts drifted to his father. Or could he even consider him a father? He was never there. Not for Warren. He didn't even know if his father loved him now. His father might not be proud – Warren knew power-wise he wasn't as powerful as his father. His father could create _and_ manipulate fire.

Interestingly, his mother happened to be a powerful telekinetic as well. Probably more powerful than Kara, due to her experience. And she could control the weather when concentrating. Warren knew all this but -

"Mom…" he said softly, squeezing her hand. "What's going on? Did something happen? Someone… die? Mom, please tell me."

She shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry. You've got to heal right now. I can't tell you right now. I-I've just come to give this to you!"

A flash of shining silver - a metal necklace with an angel was dangling from her mother's shaking hand.

It was a wonderful gift.

A confused and sad look came over Warren's face. Sincerely, he said, "Thanks… mom."

"Don't thank me," she said, starting to cry. "It's from your father."

My _father_? Why now?

Warren was so surprised he could utter no words. Even as his mother dashed outside sobbing so hard she was unable to put the necklace on her own son. His heart twisted painfully inside him due to his mother's pain.

Warren took a few deep breaths and just simply fingered the necklace hanging from his hand.

It was weird – but maybe a part of him still yearned for a dad? A real one? He had thought he had left it all behind… but this.. gift… gave him both delight and apprehension.

Slowly, he opened the clasp and put it onto his own neck, the metal cool against his skin.

Unknowingly, Will heard it all silently from his own bed.  
---

"So when are you going to visit Sue Tenny?" said Pyro back at their lair. Even though Magneto seemed busy at times, he seemed to be relaxing at this moment. Lying down, eyes closed.

"Patience Pyro," said Magneto briskly though not moving. "I said I _will _visit her. Not visit her right away. Besides, our plans are unfolding already. I've made a few calls last night. Everything is working out. You just cannot see the fruit immediately. Believe me."

"How can you be so sure this machine is going to work?" said Pyro, completely confused. He was not afraid to ask questions.

Magneto's eyes snapped open and stared into Pyro's, "You know, I actually knew Sue before. A long long time before. The design of the pacifier is… ingenius. You don't know how difficult it is to reverse the aging process…"

Magneto's voice seemed to trail off for a moment. Deep in thought. Then he continued, "I have no doubt that designing a machine that kills humans – which I will call Oblivion – is much easier. And it would definitely be within her capability of doing so. She would just alter the design a bit, make the ray more like radiation, spread throughout the Metropolis, and make it lethal rather than age-reducing."

"You seem to know a lot about this…"

"Well, I'm not a good engineer like what she is, being a technopath," said Magneto. "And I expect her to bargain with me as well. I'm willing to agree to a point. She probably only wants to destroy that school. That was and is her obsession. Her way of revenge for the flawed system of streaming people in Heroes and Sidekicks…. I will give her sufficient time to achieve this. Not too long. My plans will not be jeopardized.

"And I want to let you know about our slight change of plan," said Magneto, finally standing up. "I'm not just going to kill the humans. I'm going to get rid of anyone that possibly stands in my way."

"Like who?" asked Pyro.

"Well, you know," said Magneto. "Any mutant that is a 'good' mutant. A superhero. Like Commander. Jetstream. I'm going to crash in on their little party… when they are least expecting it. Being so high up the air, might make them easier to kill. I have a source that will keep me informed."

This is a war. Between humans and mutants, Magneto thought. But _homo superior_ are destined to win…. And it was always good to be on the winning side.

He wanted to eliminate all those who could possibly stand in his way - and come to think of it, any one who _did_ stand in his way. Like Commander, Jetstream, Baron Battle and his wife Lily…

But especially Baron Battle. His betrayal was unforgivable.

He wanted their offspring dead too. That way, their would be no one left to avenge their deaths…

_But wait… couldn't I use children? As bait? Or as soldiers? _He thought.

The more he thought about it – the more it seemed to make sense.

It was his next step… and it could make things interesting too.

He was going to use the children as bait – and lure his real targets in.

_Then kill._

Magneto would start recruiting those he needed right away.

Magneto suddenly had an idea and even though he knew the pyrokinetic would hate it, he wasn't about to give him a choice.

"Pyro," Magneto said. Pyro's head lifted. "I have a mission for you at school."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Rating has gone up just to be safe. It's been some time since my last update. Please keep the feedback coming. It does encourage me! Another word, just to let you know at this point that Magneto's character is basically planted into Sky High history. Let's just say he has had some dealings with some other villains before. This will be useful later on.

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm not making money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A desperate Will**

It was 8:30pm on Josie's watch.

She was still in her costume, her hair like a velvety curtain billowing with the chilly wind. She placed one hand on Steve's shoulder as he watched the casualty and the dead being loaded in an ambulance and the criminal being led away.

"Come on Steve," she said. "We've done all we can do on this mission. Let's go visit our son. He needs us now after that incident."

Steve nodded. "You're right."

But she did know see the tears that had formed in his eyes but did not fall down his face.

---

8:45pm.

Will's parents sat by their son who has now fallen asleep.

The soft warm glow from the bedside lamp lit his serene face. At least it was serene on the surface. But the emotional turmoil brewing underneath could not be seen.

"I never thought our son would be injured so bad - so unexpectedly. He was so strong…" said Josie. Then gave small sad laugh. "I remember how he ripped apart our door more than once… Oh Steve, I love him so much. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"And I love him too," said Steve. "Come on now Josie. I think we have to go."

Wrapping his arms around her, they both headed out the door. As much as they love their son, they could not protect him from everything in the world.

---

It was the next day. Wednesday.

The children were running around everywhere. Some sitting in groups to talk. Others pretending to be heroes and villains.

Ron Wilson was used to the noisy lunches. He actually enjoyed being with children. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother becoming a bus driver and helping them receive an education.

"Hey Ron, how are you?" came a female voice. Confident.

She's so _beautiful_. Wonderful figure, large dark brown eyes that absorbed Ron. Shiny soft shoulder length hair.

Ron Wilson couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm fine. Yeah. Fine!" he said. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said. "You know, I was wondering if you're free tonight?"

"Um… of course!" What else could he say?

"Want to come to have dinner with me by the Paper Lantern?"

"Sure!" he said. "Sure." He was going on a date! And he was excited!

With a flick of her dark hair, she smiled, planted a juicy kiss on his cheek and left, leaving some teens staring.

---

The electric digital clock displayed the red glowing digits. 12:36pm.

Will felt a heavy weight on his mid-torso. Using both his hands, he tried to sit up.

"Warren?" said Will, his voice sounding hoarse. He narrowed his eyes. Slowly… slowly… his vision was like an adjusting lens, the picture slowly emerging with clarity.

"Will, you okay?" came an inquiring, deep but caring voice of Warren.

_What do you mean?_ Will thought bitterly. _Okay physically or okay mentally? I'm probably not okay for either of those…_

But Will didn't reply.

Why did he have to remember _now_? Of all instances, why can't he just forget about what happened? Pretend it didn't happen?

He didn't want to break down in front of Warren either. He had already cried in front of the doctor. That was enough.

But deep down, he knewit could happen if – if he felt like he had failed his friends again...

After all, he _had_ responsibility – he was like a leader to the group. And he couldn't help his friends. He had even hurt Warren while trying to win Save the Citizen.

Hurt Warren. Made a cut in his head…

He should have done better! He should have _won _the game!

Feeling a movement in his diaphragm – a sob threatening to emerge – he immediately shielded his eyes from his friend with the back of his hand, covering his face.

"I want you to get out of here," Will whispered. "Get. Out."

Warren frowned.

"Do it!" Will said louder.

"Well, where am I meant to go Will?" Warren said aloud. Slightly angry.

"Will!" said Layla as she, Zach, Ethan and Magenta came rushing in, all cheerful, oblivious to what had happened just moments before.

"You're awake!" said Ethan. "Welcome back."

"I see that Will Stronghold has bunch of visitors," rose the influential voice of Principal Powers. She appeared on his right. "I am glad that you are feeling bett-"

Then she stopped.

Will was sitting up in bed, but his head was buried by the white blankets covering his legs. He was hugging his knees. Obviously very upset. He wiped the back of his hand across his face as he lifted his head and it became wet from the pouring tears.

Then confronting the group with a distraught face, he screamed, "I want you to all get out! Get out! I don't want you to see me like this!"

Layla was shocked. Tears began to fill her eyes, "Will… I've…"

"You too Layla," came the raspy choked voice.

The group was silent. Then Nurse Spex came, herding the group towards the door. "I think you all better let Will and Warren rest."

"'Bye Will," said Layla as she gave a tiny wave. The other also said their goodbyes.

"Mr. Peace, a word with you outside?" said the Principal and her head made a movement towards the door. Warren nodded, patted the knee of his crying friend, and stepped out.

"Mr. Peace, you will need to catch up on any missed work. You are in senior year. The last year of Sky High. It is important," said Principal Powers, sighing. "And look, you are Will's friend. I hope that you will make him feel better."

Then looking into his eyes, placing her hand briefly on the fiery teenager's shoulder, she said, "I believe in you."

It took Warren a moment to respond, "Uh, thanks ma'am."

Principal Powers gave a beaming smile and released him.

---

Warren sat in his bed as he observed his friend. Will seems to have fallen asleep. Exhaustion from the crying must have took its toll on his body.

Warren hasn't been able to connect to his friend. Will just seems withdrawn. Warren wasn't able to reach him.

_If I can't reach him – who could? _He thought.

Then something white – caught the corner of his eye.

Warren's fingers touched it. It was made of paper. A bird.

Origami, Warren thought. The art of paper folding.

He couldn't help but smile. The smile even reaching to his eyes.

_Who gave it to me? Was it – Jubilee?_

Then his smiled faded.

Searching his heart, he realized, his feelings about her were mixed. He wasn't quite… sure whether he loved her the boyfriend-girlfriend way.

He'd never really had a girlfriend. Freeze girl? It was one thing to dance with her. But he didn't love her.

The initial heart-pounding and sweating – they were all just symptoms of a crush. He thought of it more critically. He didn't know if it would last – long term.

But at least he'll thank her…

Then a cheerful but purposeful doctor strolled in.

Warren slipped the bird underneath his pillow.

"Hello Warren," he said.

"Who are you?" said Warren, slightly suspicious. He had never seen Michael before.

"Dr. Michael Manning. New doctor working in Sky High. There was an emergency. So I came and helped out," he said. It was a brief but quick introduction.

"Oh right," said Warren. "So are you a hero too?"

He laughed. And he sat down on his bed. "No Warren. Actually I'm not. Just a normal human. I'm not… well what you'd call a _mutant_."

Curious, Warren said. "You mean people like me right? So you aren't scared that somebody like me could burn you to ashes and you have no power to defend yourself?"

"No," he said more seriously. "Well, I believe in the good in humanity. I accept that possibility. But it's no going to stop me from helping people. If someone needed it, and I can do the job. I'm happy to."

He patted Warren's leg. Then his warm hand reached for Warren's shoulder.

The heat radiate through his body, calming him. Being a pyrokinetic, he was familiar with it. It was incredible and he didn't expect it. But he felt the care and compassion flow to his heart in just that one touch.

"Rest," said he. "You'll be able to go home this afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

---

**Chapter 10 **

It was still Wednesday. Two more days until Friday – the Homecoming.

At lunch time, Magneta and Layla was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Ethan and Zach.

With no Warren and no Will.

The cafeteria was packed like usual though it seemed that no one had noticed her two close friends had vanished. The world had moved on uncaringly.

Layla's body was an empty shell sitting on the bench while the world whizzed on around her.

At first, she only nibbled at her food, and only then with Magenta's encouragement.

But later, inside, something suddenly snapped - grief breaking into lethal anger all radiating out from the many shattered pieces of her soul.

Will had taken her for granted, she realised. And this was not the first time.

_How dare he?_ Layla raged inside. _The time for mercy is over._

_No, _Layla decided. _I will not allow him to tear at me this way. Not any more…_

Then suddenly chomping on her food and gulping down her drink, she ate all her food, prompting Magenta to raise her eyebrows and ask, "Layla?"

"I'll be fine," she only replied, glancing at Magneta with a quick smile.

Magenta wanted to ask more but snapped her mouth shut. She continued to eat, while Layla's eyes gave a distant dreamy look.

The next time Layla talked with Will, Magenta predicted that it might not be pretty.

---

Meanwhile, Mystique was being acquainted with Royal Pain, by looking at top secret history files, located at the school for each of the prisoners - gaining access using her shape-shifting abilities.

Her shapeshifting abilities would help her gain access to Royal Pain's neutralization room too… And she had a power-up a few weeks ago after she was exposed to dangerous levels of radiation which could prove useful. It gave her even more power for self-defence. It was an accident though. Radiation's effects were unpredictable and although Magneto was pleased, he was not happy with the risk.

Nevertheless, her body could now form metal too – perfectly – not simply imitate it in appearance. She smiled inwardly at the thought as she snapped the last history file shut.

Finally, she had learnt all she could about Royal Pain.

It was time to speak to her... to persuade her to make the machine that will eliminate all humans as Magneto desired.

It would be easy. Mystique knew she would not resist. Afterall, Magneto would give her what she wants,_ if she does what he wants_.

---

Meanwhile, trapped in his neutralization room in the most secure prison known in Maxville Metropolis, sat Baron Battle, alone in his cell after eating his lunch.

Battle was not kept in any neutralization rooms in Sky High, as he was not a juvenile, like Royal Pain and her company. Keeping her in Sky High was a matter of convenience for the teachers and tutors, who could still attempt to conduct lessons and educate them…

There was no such opportunity for him.

Lying down on his bed, Baron tried not to think about it. There were other less trivial things on his mind – like his failing body.

Shakily, he lifted his hands to examine them. He flexed them slowly. He could imagine the fire ribbons shooting out of them like bendable beams of orange light. He could see his arms ignite and throw fireballs…

Powerful… but destructive.

He sighed. He wanted to change them to instruments of love instead of destruction.

_Sometimes, having a fatal illness does make one more reflective, _he thought.

Then his thoughts shifted to those deeds that landed him in prison.

Baron would never have done it, all those terrible things with Magneto had he knew that Warren's mom, Lily, was pregnant.

Bu unfortunately, he did.

And it has become a mistake that can never be erased. Not from his memory and not from the awful impact it has had on his grown-up son.

How his son grew up - without his father - Baron Battle cannot imagine.

But over all these years in jail, Lily still had faith in him.

Lily _changed_ him.

She had convinced him to alert the authorities of whereabouts of Magneto's headquarters since Battle knew where it was.

With the help of a bunch of superheroes, Magneto had been caught and shut away…

But now he has escaped again… and probably out to exact revenge on _him_.

Magneto is never forgiving of those that betray him. One can imagine what he could do for revenge… most likely something terrible. Something that is torturous to both the mind and body – for him and for those that he loved.

Magneto might want to lay hands on his child… who knows? As part of a plan for revenge…

_No, stop it, _Baron told himself. _Focus on the positives._

Battle's hand automatically reached for his neck to touch the angel necklace that had been with him since he was a child. Only to remember that he had given it to his son.

It was something that belonged to him that his own father gave him. An angel. That's what his father wanted him to be, but he ended up being the opposite…

He shook his head to himself. Now is not the time to be buried in self-pity. He needed to focus on reconciing with his son.

He didn't even know if Warren would accept him as his father. But he hoped so. For once in his life, he wanted to be there for his son.

Then he decided he would write. To tell his son everything he wanted.

---

In the corridor of Sky High, a new student glanced at his watch outside the sick bay. Just 1:40pm in the afternoon.

So Pyro was put in Hero class right away - he didn't even need to go through the usual power demonstration business.

It was all because Principle Powers saw him, playing with fire one dark night a week ago as he was wondering around the city, suddenly bored of Magneto's company. That's why she offered a place at the school. Let him know when school started and gave him a number he could contact if he was interested.

So with Magneto's insistance, Pyro rang. And he was placed immediately.

He sighed. School always seemed so boring to him.

Yet he was there and there for a reason.

_To lure the offspring of Magneto's targets to act as bait._

_Willingly or forcefully._

Pyro was given a specific target. A target which was more important than even all the others…

A target that could potentially be used as punishment for Magneto's most hated rival.

_Warren Peace._

Magneto had wanted him and him especially – because he wanted to lure Baron Battle in.

To exact his revenge.

He sighed. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do… how could he lure him in anyway? Despite being arrogant at times, he hated the idea of having to inflict some damage… if a target is unwilling.

Sigh.

_Ready or not, I'm coming._

---

"Hey Will," Warren said to Will, trying to be cheerful. Will was still half-asleep. The end of school day was rapidly approaching.

"I'm going back home this afternoon. I'm going back to work tonight," he said shaking Will a little by the shoulders.

Will just nodded slowly in reply with his eyes closed.

Warren sighed.

Will seemed totally exhausted. His face was also somewhat more haggard then before.

But Warren had to go on. He had his own life to live and his own problems to deal with. With a sigh and one last glance, he stepped out the door of the sick bay.

---

Warren was speeding across the lawn as he rushed towards the next class.

Then _click._ As if something metallic opened.

Warren snapped his head around.

Then, in the corner of his eye, a flash of moving light.

Warren narrowed his eyes.

What? _Fire?_ Another pyrokinetic?_ Here?_

The teenage boy suddenly snuffed out the orange fire ball he was tossing.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," he said. "I know who you are. The Peace dude from Save the Citizen yesterday. I'm Pyro. Or John," said Pyro, extending his hand.

Warren hesitated and then shook his hand. He wanted to leave to get to the last class before the end of the day. But something about Pyro, the way he spoke, kept him glued there. Like he was going to say something important.

Using his lighter, Pyro played with the fire, tossing the ball from hand to hand, as if uncomfortable with stillness – and uncomfortable with himself.

"I'm meant to be the bad guy," said Pyro after a short uncomfortable silence.

Warren stiffened. "No one is meant to be bad…People… just choose to be."

"Oh really?" replied Pyro sarcastically then gave a hollow laugh.

Warren shrugged. "People always have a choice."

Something about that made Pyro snap.

"That's a load of bull," said Pyro angrily. "You don't choose to be born where you are – starting off a foot behind everyone else. Having to fend for yourself… in ways that you don't want to."

Warren raised his eyesbrows but then shook his head.

Suddenly, he was walking away, but at the final moment turned his head back to look into Pyro's eyes. "You always have a choice."

Pyro didn't know what he was talking about. "What choice?"

Warren's gaze then pierced into his soul. "To…not let your anger control you."

Then he walked away – his long hair and leather coat billowing in the wind behind him leaving Pyro as a lone figure on the grass with only the howling wind and his own thoughts whirling inside him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

**Warning:** Profanity, Violence

---

**Chapter 11**

Somewhere in Sky High, students were still chattering in the cafeteria. But it was all quiet and solemn in the sick bay situated in the corner Sky High. Almost everyone had left.

"You could go home this afternoon too," said Michael cheerfully trying to brighten up the atmosphere, filling in the last medical records.

Will finally gave an exaggerated shrug, making no eye contact. "I don't care."

Despite his recent tantrum with his friends, the boy had otherwise made a fine recovery – physically.

It was a different story with the mental side of things. He hadn't been eating too much. His hair was messed around his head. His lips were always pursed in a thin line like he was always angry and bitter – which didn't suit the innocent face of the boy.

From what seemed like sadness – has been transformed into hard unforgiving anger. Anger at others – or himself.

He was concerned. The boy's emotions seem… erratic… and unstable. In contrast to what he has heard about the boy from his teachers. Yet it was not in his best interests to leave him to brood here.

Michael decided then he would contact his parents. To tell them to take special care with their son. He was like a rubber band stretch taut – about to snap.

---

Inside his home after work, Steve rubbed his face in fatigue. He sighed.

"Thank you doctor," he said and quickly pressed the 'stop call' button of the handheld phone.

Too hard.

The phone snapped in half. The loud crack echoed around the room.

"Steve!" came Josie's alarmed voice.

When she discovered him, her husband was turned away from her and staring out the window.

He was silent. But Josie could feel the concern and frustration coming out of him like waves.

Slowly, she approached him gently and placed her hand on his muscular shoulder.

"Steve," Josie repeated her hand stroking him tenderly. "It's about Will?"

He did not reply. Being the supposedly strong man he was, he couldn't acknowledge the pain that he felt… even though Josie knew some part of him was aching to release it.

Finally, he just said softly, "I… love him."

To Josie's relief, Steve turned and embraced her. Burying his face in her shoulder, he filled himself with her presence and her strength.

Even he wanted and appreciated a moment of comfort sometimes.

---

That night at dinner, Steve and Josie glanced at each other, their concern about their son's mood clear in their eyes.

"So Will," said Steve, trying to start a conversion. "How was school?"

Will just picked at his food - not answering.

"Will, your father is trying to talk to you," said Josie, in her stern but motherly voice.

Will shrugged but he could not contain his boiling anger. He finally spoke but the words came out harsh. "Why would you care, dad?".

Then as if something seized him, he shattered his dinner plate with his knife. The sound of glass shattering rang around the room.

"Will!" said Steve, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

"Answer the question!" he was shouting. "You guys are almost never home these days. Sure, you are heroes - but only saving everyone else."

"Will that's not true! We do care about you," said a bewildered Josie, trying to calm things down. "And that's not an appropriate way to talk to your father."

Will said beginning to leave the table. "Quite frankly. I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

Steve winced inwardly but tried to take control of the situation.

"Will, inner sanctum, now," he commanded.

Will scowled. He ignored them and turned to leave the house.

"Will come back here," Steve ordered.

No response.

Will had kept walking. One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Only five more steps to the door.

"I said, come back here!" Steve's voice was louder now.

"No," Will said quietly and rebelliously. A hint of desperation could be heard in his voice.

Then Will grabbed a coat and dashed towards the door.

"Will!" said Steve. Pushing his chair back, he dashed after his son.

"Steve!" said a worried Josie. "Don't be too harsh!"

Will was streaking towards the door when Steve grabbed his wrist and spun him around to shake him roughly by the shoulders.

"You are not just going to run away you hear me?" said Steve firmly. "That's enough."

Silence. The sound of the two of them breathing was like thunder in Steve's ears…

Will suddenly looked up with a glint in his eye.

The next thing he knew, Steve felt pain in his stomach where his son punched him. Despite the pain, Steve held Will with an iron grip. He decided he would force his son to remain – if he had to.

"Since you don't want to go the inner sanctum," Steve said. "It'll just have to be your room."

Will crumpled as Steve kicked his son's shins and stomach. Despite his son's cries and struggle, Steve held his son tightly while he carried him up the stairs.

Checking that the window was closed, he kicked the door of the bedroom shut.

"Sit down," Steve ordered.

Will responded by dashing to the window.

"Will!"

Suddenly, Will found himself shoved onto his own bed, physically pinned down by his father – and his dad looking into his eyes.

"Will, you better listen to me," said Steve above him with a lethal edge in his voice.

Will's arms gripped Steve's hard and pushed. His eyes were darting around frantically - still looking for a way of escape. But Steve held on.

_Just._

"Don't make me," whispered the pained but deadly serious voice of his father, his breath near Will's face.

Will's eyes glinted.

_With pure hatred._

"I hate you," he yelled.

Suddenly, Will landed a powerful and quick punch to his father's chest, causing his father to gasp.

In a flash, his father raise his arm - about to bring it down for a sharp slap.

"No!" cried Will, suddenly throwing his hands over his face.

_My father… he has never hit me…yet just then…_

With wide open eyes locked onto his father, Will's breaths shortened and became more shallow and rapid.

_What have I done? What have I become?_ He thought as he felt tears form in his eyes.

For a few moments, the two simply locked eyes with one another.

But Will suddenly turned his face away.

Steve felt his son's body relax as he surrendered. A few moments passed and Steve allowed his son to roll over to sit on the side of his bed. Will put his head in his hands.

Silence.

Then sniffing.

"D-dad," said Will suddenly. "I-I'm…"

He was trying so hard to apologise but his words couldn't come out in his torrent of emotions.

"I know…" said Steve and embraced his son.

As salty tears filled his eyes, Will's regret crushed all the anger in him.

Steve pulled back and placed his hand on Will's face. Suddenly, Will wondered how he could have doubted his parents' love for him and tears began to spill from his eyes.

Staring into his son's tear-filled eyes made Steve's heart lurch inside. Watching someone he loved weeping made him weak. Yet he tried to comfort Will. "Son, we aren't superhumans either. Of course, we lose sometimes. We don't win every time…"

Then Steve felt a stab of pain inside as he remembered the accident last night. That time, the victim had _died_.

His son just hid his face on his dad's shoulder, sobbing and crying, not having to be the strong one for once.

"Will," said Steve slowly, rocking gently. "Just remember…the most important thing, for all of life, and in this world for that matter… is love.

"The most important thing was that you cared about Warren. Even though you couldn't help him the way you wanted.

"That's the attitude your mother and I take. It's what keeps us going. We don't know if we'll win the battles either. But we try."

Gradually, Will's sobs blended into even steady breathing. As Steve felt his son's heart beating beside his own, he said, "Will, I… love you."

Finally, Will's tear-streaked face turned upwards to make eye contact with his father.With sincere eyes, he whispered, "I… I love you too."

A wave of happiness and relief exploded inside Steve. Without realizing it, his eyes were becoming moist too.

And both of them just sat there - hugging and rocking each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

---

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile, Warren had a shift again at the Paper Lantern. He had decided to go to work, even though he could have taken the day off, since he wanted to seize the chance at talking to Jubilee. There were too many unanswered questions that he wanted answered.

He was busy and did not talk to her at all during his work, diligently carrying out his duties.

Then as the last customer drifted out of the door, the fans were winding down and everything was cleared away, Warren stood, transfixed by Jubilee as she packed and readied to leave.

_Look how beautiful she is,_ said an inner voice.

Warren shook his head in disbelief. _Beautiful?_

He thought he didn't like her!

Then the voice gave a laugh. _A man in denial. It's funny._

In response, Warren was growling and blushing.

Jubilee glanced at him and frowned - giving him a what-on-earth-is-wrong-with-you look. Then turned to exit the restaurant.

So it's now or never. He thought.

Warren took a deep breath, "Jubilee."

She paused at the sound of her name. But then stepped outside the restaurant, ignoring him.

_Pretending_ she had not heard.

"Hey wait – " he shouted. He hadn't expected her to completely ignore him.

The weather outside was cold and chilly. A biting wind seeped into Warren's bones.

He raced to catch up with her. His footsteps crunched the cold wet gravel underneath.

She ran fast. Warren could feel his muscles working all their might before he closed the distance. Finally, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What do you want?" she said irritably. Her voice was cold. Her eyes were wide – from fear? From anger? – Warren didn't know.

"Just the truth," he said earnestly. "Did… did you make that bird?"

Jubilee was silent but then her lips began to tremble, "You know I did."

Warren watched her as she swallowed. Once. Twice. Her eyes were hard but moist.

"Get away from me," she said suddenly – a fierce look possessing her eyes.

Tearing her body away from him, she fled.

It was Warren's turn to be angry. He knew he would regret it later - but he still couldn't stop himself from shouting at her, "What are you afraid of? Rejection?"

To his surprise, she turned to cast him one angry look then spun around to continue as if nothing had happened. This time he let her go, leaving him to scold himself in the cold windy night.

---

Pyro sat looking bored as Magneto excitedly discussd plans with Mystique. He was triumphantly smiling.

Mystique, one of his most trusted allies, had just confirmed that everything was going to plan… she had persuaded Sue Tenny, also known as Royal Pain, to finally agreed to make Oblivion for him. In return, she would make Sky High fall.

He was especially delighted when Mystique assured him that Royal Pain can configure Oblivion so that it would wipe out the_ entire Earth_. Not just America.

"Pity the world doesn't value technopathic mutants," muttered Magneto to himself. "_I_ do."

Pyro sighed and tried to suppress a yawn. It seemed like all Magneto thought about recently was destroying humans through Oblivion and Royal Pain… he stood up quietly to politely exit the conversation and explore the Lair instead.

He had never really fully explored it and now he wondered if what arsenal of weapons Magneto might have…

"Want to see some of Royal Pain's work?" Magneto's voice suddenly cut into his mind.

Pyro did not know how to respond. He shrugged. "Uh… I guess."

Interestingly, Magneto seemed delighted.

"Well, this is one of them…" and he gestured to a glass chamber in the corner of the main room.

Somehow, seeing the glass chamber sent shivers up John's spine. "What… is it?" he asked.

"An instument of torture," Magneto said a-matter-of-factly. "That Royal Pain once gave me… as a gift."

"What?" Pyro said in disbelief.

"Even back then she had a twisted mind," Magneto shrugged. "But she knew me well. And believed I would have found it useful."

Pyro approached it with caution. Yet he could not help but study it with a morbid fascination.

It had a metal base with a glass lid – similar to a treasure chest in shape. Pyro guessed the metal base made it easy for Magneto to move it at will. Curiously, he placed his fingertips on the glass. It felt cool and smooth – just like ordinary glass.

Yet it was anything but.

"The glass is superpower-proof and unbreakable," Magneto explained. "It was ingenius of her to be able to make something like that."

Inside, strong metal shackles that can hold a prisoner captive glistened in the light.

Pyro's stomach flipped as he imagined himself in there and unable to escape – straining painfully against the bonds.

"Do you know what I can do with it?" Magneto asked.

Pyro shook his head. He did not know if he wanted to know.

"By manipulating magnetic fields, I can make strong currents flow through it… and burn people to a crisp."

Pyro raised his eyebrows in surprise. But Magneto's face was deadly serious.

Pyro shivered. He didn't want to die like that.

Watching Pyro, Magneto gave a sinister smile. "Don't you worry young Pyro. As long as you cooperate with me, I will never use it on you."

Pyro nodded. Yet somehow he could not ignore the screams of pain in his head as he imagined himself dying of electrocution.

---

Finally home after work. Warren thought as he arrived at his doorstep. Home where comfort is….

He was emotionally drained from the encounter with Jubilee. In his rush to get inside the house, he fumbled at the keys.

Clumsily, he had to stab at the keyhole several times before the door knob turned and the door opened.

He gazed around. The shoes were stacked on a shelf as normal. His mother's shoes were among them. So she was home. And yet something felt amiss.

Then he realised what it was. It was quiet. Too quiet. Normally the radio would be blaring.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly closed the door. He called. "Mom?"

No response.

He walked along the corridor with his heart jumping inside him and his thoughts heavy with worry. What happened?

Straining, he slowly realized there were tiny sounds of a woman crying softly somewhere in one of the rooms. With anxiety, he raced around the rooms searching for his mother.

Finally, at the kitchen, he saw his mother lying in a collapsed heap on the floor. Stray strands of hair covered her damp face while her hand grasped at a swollen ankle.

"Mother!" screamed Warren dashing by her side.

With red puffy eyes, she looked at him in the eyes and apologized. "I'm… sorry Warren. I was just trying to make some dessert… and I… I slipped."

_And you've been here all this time? _Warren wanted to say. It was getting late. But Warren just shook his head. "It's okay mom. Let me help you up."

His mother nodded and wrapped an arm around Warren, allowing him to bear some of her weight as she limped on her uninjured leg.

Placing her gently on the nearby sofa, Warren said, "Let me get an ice pack for –"

As he spun around to walk away, one of his mother's hands gripped him tightly on his arm, digging into his tender flesh. Warren almost winced.

Lily was looking at him determinedly. "Stay," she said.

"Why? Your ankle is…" he started.

She put a thin arm around Warren as if begging him to stay.

"We need to talk…" she said softly. She glanced at her ankle. "It's okay now. It can wait."

His eyebrows shot up. He wondered what was so important. But Lily was determined. Sighing, Warren relented and sat down beside her.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "It's about your dad…".

She swallowed hard - which made Warren want to squirm inside his own skin. His mother never talked about his father… and she also never seemed so uncomfortable and scared...

"Well," her voice was trembling. "It's not something you would expect but…He… has progressive and eventually fatal disease…"

All of a sudden, Lily's voice was distant. "It's… called motor neurone disease…"

_Motor neurone disease motor neurone disease motor neurone disease… _the words echoed in Warren's mind.

_A death sentence._

Suddenly, the room spun.

"So… what does it mean?" his voice sounded more high-pitched than normal.

Lily's voice was choking now. "So… it means... it means... that your dad is… going to die."

Thunder and lightning seared through Warren's mind. Lily winced as his grip unconsciously tightened.

He blinked then a hollow gaze cast over his eyes. His voice suddenly sounded monotonous like he was in shock. "How long does he have?"

Then came a choked, more louder and more emotional plea, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did't want to worry you," she said softly reaching to place a hand on his shoulder and trying to comfort him.

He flinched at her touch. Then Warren's face turned to give Lily a hard stare before he tore away and dashed for his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

---

**Chapter 13**

As soon as Warren closed the door, his body felt like lead and he collapsed on the bed.

He felt sorry that he had left his mother. But he needed to be alone to untangle the web of thoughts and emotions that threatened to choke him.

So this is how it is going to end for his father. A slow debilitating disease that will remove all his movement.

A bitter spiteful laugh came out of his mouth. Maybe this was his father's punishment, Warren thought. Maybe it is justice. For all the evil he had done. Then he laughed at himself for thinking that.

No, what justice is there? What about his mother? How come she had to put up with it too?

He shook his head. It didn't seem fair.

Suddenly, a soft thudding could be heard. And it was getting louder.

His mother was coming.

Not wanting to face her he threw the covers over himself and curled up slightly on the bed, trying to breathe evenly and pretending to be sleep .

There was a soft knocking. Then the door creaked open. He felt his mother's arm on his shoulder. Then soft thudding again as she left.

When Warren was sure she was gone, he opened his eyes.

On his bedside drawer was a letter.

In a fury he snatched it up. His hands shook when he realized it was a letter from his father.

---

Alone, in his room with a bedside light on, Warren quickly ripped open the white envelop.

What would his father say to him? He wondered.

Or as he corrected himself, what kind of _rubbish _would his father say?

Heart-pounding, his eyes scanned the page and read the rather messy script.

---

Dear Warren,

Hello. How is my son? I have so much to write that I don't know where to begin.

By the time you have read this, you probably already know I have motor neurone disease.

I do not know how long I have to live. But don't worry – it is not yet very advanced. so I might still have time… and in a way, it is a blessing. It is what allowed me to be returned to you…

I want to let you know that I am writing for one reason only – to apologise for not being there for you.

I know you might be angry with me Warren. I haven't seen you in such a long time... I wonder what you look like. I wish I could be there when you took your first steps and spoke your first words. I wished I could see the look of surprise and amazement on your face when you first got your powers.

But I won't have that now. Time that I have lost will never come back to me.

I know that we have not been in touch for a very long time. Too long. There is a reason for it. Let me explain.

Being in jail, for life, I did not have any hope of reaching out to you. I wasn't able to see the point of contacting you. I just believed it would make me miss you and furthermore, your mother had protected me from you. She didn't want me to influence you. But she still saw the best in me, a convicted criminal.

Lily is such a great woman – a lawyer by day and hero by night. It was she who worked so I can be released – The authorities finally allowed it – I am coming home on Friday, which I hear from Lily is the day of your Homecoming.

Oh! I wish I had more _time..._ even if it is just to wish you a good time for these things

On a different note, I am always praying that you don't fall into the same traps as me.

Your mother protected you by changing your surname to Peace, so that you will not be as easily identified with me, but it doesn't matter. You are still my son and I know it. I have decided to be the best father I can be. Please accept my apology but if you don't, at least take this advice - Protect your mother Warren. She is getting older now. And there is someone I know, whose name is Magneto, who could possibly harm her. For she had prevented him from succeeding in his outrageous missions in the past. And he is… a vengeful man. One day, he will probably make me pay too.

However, regardless of whether you choose to forgive me, you must take care of yourself.

I hope to see you soon.

With love,

Your father Baron Battle

---

Warren clutched at the letter, too surprised for words. He looked at it closely, inspecting to see if it was real handwriting.

And it was.

Even the signature. He looked twice because he could not believe his eyes. It was his father. His own biological father!

His heart was pounding in his ears.

His father was coming back… Yet Warren was shaking in anger - he wanted to hit him, burn him, anything but see him after all these years with him being silent.

Finally, he sighed. A small tendril of longing to reconcile with his father was there, despite him wanting to ignore it, .

An opportunity existed to see him on Friday. If anything he would do it for his mother. Maybe he could see his dad after the Homecoming Dance?

If so, it won't be long now.

---

Meanwhile, Pyro reflected, lying on his bed in his room in Magneto's lair.

He wasn't always a very introspective guy. But he found himself doing some soul-searching tonight.

After Magneto had showed him Royal Pain's gift, he had interrogated him about students in Sky High by name. He was especially interested in Warren and his friends whom he saw in the television program two nights ago.

Pyro had told Magneto everything he found out that day, especially the organization of Homecoming which Magneto was interested about.

All except his conversation with Warren.

He was ashamed he had let his emotions getting better of himself. He hadn't meant to be so… angry. He was _supposed_ to be tough and unshakable.

Emotions! Pyro believed they were not useful. It made people sensitive, vulnerable and unable to fight back. From experience, being sensitive only made the pain worse when he lived with his abusive and dysfunctional family...

No. No. He had no choice. He had to be tough, emotionless, stay strong, survive.

But what he didn't realize until now was humans could never be without emotion. In the effort to stay emotionless, he had only replaced sadness and pain with anger and bitterness.

And he had let them control him – without him even realizing it.

To top it off, there were these voices calling from an abyss - voices that had been silent for a long time but were now loud - which failed to die at his command and exposed the ugly stains on his conscience. It drove him crazy.

"Oh shut up!" he bolted up shouting, unable to stop himself. He didn't want to hear it, his hand was in his hands, trying to block out the noise. He hated how he was more vulnerable now than ever. The feeling that he needed someone just wouldn't quit.

"What is going on?" Magneto said suddenly.

"Oh nothing," Pyro responded. A little too quickly. His voice less certain than he wanted it to be.

Magneto stared at him as though he didn't believe him.

Pyro looked away quickly and sighed. He still hoped his emotions would disappear soon. If they don't, he could be in big trouble.

---

Meanwhile, that night, alone in her own apartment and in bed, Jubilee was reflective.

She was thinking of her confusing encounter with Warren after work. She could not help but allow his question to fill her mind.

"What are you afraid of? Rejection?" his voice replayed itself again and again.

What _was_ she afraid of?

But another question seemed even more pressing.

Why would he care about me? She shook her head. Somehow she could feel tears starting to burn behind her closed eyes.

Then suddenly, they oozed out onto her pillow. She shook her head in dismay.

_Why am I crying?_

Suddenly, she clutched her shoulder and felt herself breathing in short gasps.bIn her mind, she heard the voices of her friend May screaming at her again, as real as yesterday.

"You're a freak! Get away from me!" 

She didn't realise it then – but those words stung. Now the hurt was digging inside her… crying for release.

But her parents reactions cut her most.

Her mother clutching her chest at the onset of a sudden heart attack... Her father's accusing voice screaming at her, "Look what you've done!"

As though it was _she_ who caused it all.

_Yes,_ she thought with sudden realization. _Like you said._ _I am… afraid._

The hot tears began to stream down her face.

She was finally allowing herself to feel the pain she never allowed herself to feel, only to distance herself from.

Strangely, she wished that someone could just come and hold her. Telling her she wasn't alone.

Even Warren.

---

Meanwhile, Royal Pain was not yet asleep even though the lights of the neutralization room were dimmed and Stitches was snoring softly beside her.

She had been thinking about different ways of modifying the antigravity device. This time, irreversibly, for her evil ends...So that her plan cannot fail.

Now that Magneto has given her a way of escape, she would be able to bring it to reality. She could feel success hiding around the corner.

_Then end of Sky High is in my sights! _she thought then smiled. _Soon I will be out of here._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.**---**

**---**

**Chapter 14**

It was now late Wednesday night. As the household lights around the town were dying and any remaining noise seemed to be crushed by silence, Steve was deep in thought as he lay in bed with his wife… thinking about what had happened with his son.

Thinking about what he said.

He shivered as he felt a pair of hands running up his back. They sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine then wrapped themselves around his waist.

Then he heard his wife's soft sweet and sincere voice and felt her soft breath down his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He rolled towards her. He couldn't lie. "… death..."

"Oh Steve," she said. Her hands were now wandering up his naked chest and stealing his breath away. "When it comes down to it… I will die with you."

Part of him wanted to stop her – he wanted to talk – to protest. But his mind was already dissolving under her touch.

"No Josie," he shook his head, removing her hands from his body and trying to clear his mind. "You must live. Must go on. I can't and wouldn't want you to leave this world with me."

"But… I can't let you die… all alone," said Josie, her cheerful face clearly pained even in the semi-darkness. She frowned. She loved him too much to be separated from him. It was clear in the way she was touching him - making him enter a place of bliss.

Under her touch, he felt his body's temperature rising. Dimly, he realised his body's desires was something even he couldn't fight.

Her last words before he gave himself over haunted him. "We are a team Steve and I will never abandon you. If we die, we die together…" she said firmly.

He didn't speak a word after that... even though the night was punctuated with an occasional moan. He only moved with an increasing urgency as though it was the last time they would ever be together, as though it was the last time he could give his body – and his soul – to her.

He wouldn't want Josie to die because of him. But he knew that if she wanted to do something, she would do it and he wouldn't be able to stop her…

---

Meanwhile, Persuasion lay awake beside Electrix' sleeping form.

_Be prepared to take the target forcefully. _Persuasion recalled the instruction she had been given. And she intended to do just that.

But other thoughts not related to this task plagued her. Thoughts she didn't expect.

They were thoughts of – Pyro. And _only_ Pyro.

She only saw a glimpse of him walking in the corridors. But it was enough to set alight what she thought were dying embers of passion buried long ago. She was drawn to him – his personality being collage of contrasts.

_Like me_? she thought.

He gave off a veneer of fierceness at times. Power. Aggression. A 'I-don't-need-anyone-to-help-me' attitude.

But he had a sensitive caring side. At least Kara believed so. Perhaps he hid it deliberately.

She shouldn't be thinking this. Should not let her heart get in the way of her work – and her ascent to power. She didn't need him. Because sometimes people have to be ruthless…

She thought of approaching him. But did not want to because of Electrix, who followed her like a dog hot at its owners heels, may become dangerously jealous.

Electrix was so much less complicated and so much less… interesting when compared to Pyro.

The problem was that she didn't know attraction can be like quick sand. It can draw you and suck you in before you realise it.

---

It was still night. Jubilee yawned and put her head down on her study table.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was getting late and she was exhausted. But she still had homework to do… her crying episode tonight meant that it still wasn't done. She was trying so hard to concentrate but the encroaching tiredness wasn't helping.

Smack!

Ouch! 

The book hit her right on her face!

_How stupid am I? Hitting _myself _with a book?_

She shook her head. Picked up the book. Kept reading.

SMACK!

What is _wrong_ with me? She thought irritably.

She kept trying. Until she gave up. The book smacking like her face was her butt and the book wanted to punish her.

Then she stared at her hands. She saw fireworks alright. But she also saw something something… something _else_… something turquoise in colour.

_What on earth is this?_ Jubilee thought to herself.

Then her eyes widened. It's a _force field._

It seemed to be sporadically coming from her open palms - the force field left it like she had thrown an umbrella sideways.

Testing herself, she found she could emit both fireworks and force field from her palms.

As she began to gain control of her ability, she sighed and finally closed her books. She's had enough drama for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** all characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. Chapter 15 

---

**Chapter 15**

It was the next day - Thursday. One more day until the Homecoming...

Will was nervously standing at the bus stop waiting for the school bus. He looked around and gulped as he suddenly noticed the leaves on a nearby tree withering.

A few steps away, Layla had her back turned but her shoulders slumped.

Clearly, she was _not_ in a good mood.

Will's heart sank. He had wanted to apologise to Layla... and he couldn't have chosen a worse time.

But he wasn't about to give up now.

Clearing his throat, he tried to make his voice as steady as possible. "Layla," he called.

Layla spun around. Her lips were pursed together in a thin red line.

"I'm… so sorry!" Will said. He had spoken so fast he almost gulped down his last words.

"Will - what happened?" Layla snapped, sounding angry and not in control.

Will's lowered his voice and bowed his head. "Layla I'm really sorry…. I haven't been myself."

Layla responded by folding her arms over her chest.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll do anything for you Layla. I _swear_!" Will continued.

"Yeah," Layla said but her voice was hollow and her eyes disbelieving.

Then she stared straight at him and her eyes narrowed.

Smack! Will felt her punch land on his jaw. His neck snapped at the force. Despite his strength, pain exploded like fireworks inside his head.

Then Layla gasped. Her face was one of shock.

Putting his hand gingerly to his face, Will straightened and admitted, "I guess… I deserved that."

Layla's voice was shaking, "I-I'm… sorry."

Will shrugged. "I'm the one who should be sorry Lay-"

Without warning, Layla grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him so close that he could feel her breath down his neck.

Will almost recoiled in shock.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she whispered angrily.

Hesitantly, Will buried his head on her shoulder.

"No," he said softly. "Never again…"

Slowly but earnestly, Will embraced her and pulled her close.

Then he whispered in her ear, his breath warm. "I love you…. I'll protect you. I promise.".

He pulled back. He was staring at her lips. They were cherry pink and so soft and inviting. He wanted to lose himself in them. Leaning his face closer to hers…

Honk honk!

"Kids could you have that 'til later?" yelled Ron Wilson.

"Sorry!" Will and Layla replied in unison.

---

Sitting at one of the cafeteria's benches, at the beginning of lunch time, was Pyro absent-mindedly playing with his lighter again.

Suddenly, a hand reached over and grabbed him.

Pyro leapt up in surprise.

Warren's face was inches away from his.

"What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" Pyro responded rather angrily, pushing Warren away.

"Gee. I was just going to say hello," said Warren frowning and stepping back.

Pyro shook his head to clear his thoughts. Suddenly, his heart was sinking.

_Will you join me and Magneto?_ Pyro wanted to ask Warren . But somehow couldn't. It sounded lame even to him.

After all, Pyro wanted a friend.

---

Walking with the rest of the gang, Will saw Warren talking with Pyro as he emerged into the cafeteria.

Warren smiled broadly as he saw the Sky High gang approaching.

They promptly arrived at Warren's bench exchanging hellos.

"Who's this?" asked Layla, squeezing into a seat opposite Pyro, with her boyfriend right beside her.

"A new friend of mine," said Warren smiling. "Meet a new fellow pyrokinetic. John, also known as Pyro."

"Nice to meet you, John," said Layla warmly with a cheerful smile and handshake. Magenta, Zach and Ethan also shook his hand enthusiastically as they introduced themselves and their powers.

Layla's glitteringly happy eyes caught Pyro's. Something about her make his hands sweat profusely. Something fragile, pure and innocent.

_Beautiful. _

Will was staring at him before Pyro realized he was staring at Layla, who just seemed a bit amused. She then kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek. He smiled back

"So, has everyone got their dates for Homecoming tomorrow night?" blurted out Magenta suddenly.

The others nodded. Layla slipped her hand into Will's, who squeezed her hand back and held it tightly.

"I haven't got mine yet," Warren growled.

"OOOOOooooohh. When are you going to ask her out?" Magenta said.

Warren growled back in annoyance. Yet his face was lit up.

The man was blushing as Magneta teased and plodded.

Looking at them having fun, Pyro suddenly felt his mood was brighter. His horizons seem clearer. Hig heart was lighter.

For once, Pyro felt the hints of a real smile forming on his own face.

---

The laughing and merry group of friends did not realise that two pairs of beady eyes were staring at them.

A growl emanated from Electrix' throat. He looked like he was about to leap up from the table and smash their faces.

"Oh don't be jealous," said Persuasion. Then she leaned across the table and pinned his wrist to the table. "Now is not the time."

"When would it be?" Electrix' voice sounded somewhat like whine.

Persuasion smiled.

"Probably not long now…" was all she could say. "Whenever he gives the order."

---

Despite his friends laughing and chatting. Warren felt something was missing.

Or rather - _Someone._

Suddenly, Warren caught a glimpse of Jubilee. The slim body, dark hair and eyes. She was strolling out of the cafeteria.

Warren could feel his heart stuck in his throat. He was frozen – reduced to staring at her. Everything else faded in the background.

"What are you staring at?" Magenta breathed into his ear, her voice cutting into his thoughts. "Go get her."

Warren growled. Was it that obvious? He hated being that easily read.

"Go on!" she nudged him painfully in the ribs. "Go!"

Warren gave her another frown. He wanted to protest. But he could not help himself.

Clumsily, he dashed out after her.


	16. Chapter 16

** Disclaimer: all the characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.**

**Chapter 16**

---

Jubilee was standing at her locker, putting in her clothes and books.

Around the corner, Warren sighed.

Magenta had a point. He needed to ask his date out. _And fast._

_After last night, would she even speak to me? _Warren thought.

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, he banged his head against the wall and inwardly cursed himself for his stupidity.

He sighed again.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. _What have I got to lose?_

He was going to ask her out. _Now._

---

Jubilee was silent in her own thoughts as she stood there at her locker. She was folding her sweater. Then she paused.

Sighing, she put a hand to her own heart.

It felt hollow somehow. Lighter. Less weighed down by pain. Less imprisoned by fear…

The next thing she knew – someone's warm rhythmic breath down her neck was causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin.

_Warren._

She wasn't sure how she knew. Maybe it was his presence so close to her… that was making her lose her trail of thought.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand in his own and spun her around.

Hard.

The sight of him assaulted her senses. The brown shoulder length hair with the characteristic red streaks. The dark leather jacket hugging his muscular body.

Then there was those eyes – which were fierce and intense –gazing deeply into her own. So deeply she felt all it penetrated into her soul.

"You seem surprised," he said softly, his voice breaking her trance.

In shock, no words came out of her lips. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Then she realized warmth was growing in her hand. It was his hand still holding onto hers.

Gripping her limp hand tightly, he said, "I want you to come with me."

Her voice was stammering. "… W-where?"

"It's not far from here," he said. "Come. I'll take you there after school. Tonight."

Helplessly, Jubilee backed away. She wanted to fight her fear but it was rising uncontrollably again. In a few seconds, it would become unbearable and she would have to turn away…

Suddenly, she felt his body surrounding hers so fast that she could not flinch in time. He put her head on his chest. So close that she could hear the sound of his heart beating.

"Don't be afraid Jubilee," he said as she stiffened beside him. "I won't hurt you."

The reassurance must have registered on her mind. Because the next thing she knew, she was relaxing in his arms and burying her face on his warm chest.

---

It was fast approaching night.

The sun was still ever dutifully casting its orange light over the horizon. Flocks of birds were soaring overhead. Above the pristine beach, clouds were painted in all hues of blue, pinks and orange.

On the beach, Jubilee was walking beside Warren. Holding hands.

"Do… you… like it?" Warren blurted out.

Jubilee smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "It's beautiful."

Warren smiled back.

"It's my favourite place," Warren said. "Where I can just _be_."

They were silent for a while as they walked – watching the sun gradually being swallowed by the deep blue sea. And the moon taking its place as the light giver.

They were walking until they reached the end of the beach and could walk no more.

Suddenly, Jubilee shivered. The temperature had gone down with the sun.

Warren noticed. "You're cold."

Jubilee nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

Warren immediately shrugged his black leather jacket off and placed it over Jubilee's shoulders. "There," he said.

Jubilee welcomed the warmth but did not want Warren to be cold either. "Warren…"

Then suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves tenderly around her.

"I'll be fine," came Warren's deep voice. As though having her there with him would be enough warmth for him.

Jubilee could feel shivers up her spine.

Dimly, she realized Warren's head was at her neck – nose close to her skin and inhaling her floral scent. Reflexively, her body jerked – afraid of the intimacy – but wanting it at the same time.

Warren immediately sensed her fear. He stopped and looked questioningly into her eyes.

As she lost herself in their brown depths, she recalled his words.

_I won't hurt you…_

His eyes were now pleading. _Trust me…I won't take advantage of you…_

As her fear threatened to rise inside her, she forced herself to swim against its tide.

_Warren…I… trust you…_

Hesitantly, she took one of his hands and gently placed them on her waist.

Then everything happened fast.

She gasped involuntarily as she felt him bury his face in her neck. His lips sending bolts of electricity zapping all over her body. His warm breaths quickening.

This is so different… to what I had… _expected_. She thought.

That was the last conscious thought she had before she yielded herself completely to him.

---

Meanwhile, Will and Layla were up in the clouds with the moon a big white disc lighting up the night. Like Homecoming the previous year.

"Layla…" Will said softly. "I'm glad to spend the night with you tonight."

"Me too," she responded with a smile.

Warm silence.

Will was happy. There was no denying that. But at the same time – something was gnawing at his gut.

He had suddenly remembered last year. His amazing but life-threatening adventure with Royal Pain.

He was so scared and he could still hear himself screaming after being thrown out of the dome by Royal Pain.

What if his powers didn't come in time?

He shuddered at the thought. He could have died…

Layla felt the shudder suddenly ripple through his body. Concerned radiated out of her. "Are you okay?"

Will didn't reply. So she tried to look into his eyes, but he was looking away. With both hands, she grabbed his head, forcing him to look into her eyes.

Will blinked and swallowed. His eyes were sad and haunting.

"Will…" Layla started.

Then, without warning, Will hugged her hard and buried his face at the nape of her neck. Layla suddenly felt something wet down her neck – was it Will's tears? She wasn't sure – she could not see his face.

Will whispered in her ear, "I don't want to ever leave you."

Then Will pulled back to gaze into Layla's eyes. His eyes were moist. She raised a hand to caress his face.

As she leaned to kiss him while they spun in midair, Layla made a promise. "I will never forget you."

Little did she know that soon everything – _everything_ – Maxville Metropolis knew, was going to change.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** all the characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them. 

**Chapter 17**

--

Back in Magneto's Lair, Magneto's eyes were penetrating into John, who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"So," Magneto began. "What progress have you made so far on your mission?"

John wanted to lie but couldn't. "It's been… difficult sir."

Magneto's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying… that you could not obtain the any of the target's cooperation?"

Swallowing nervously, John nodded.

Magneto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Not even one?"

John quickly shook his head.

"You do remember your mission don't you?" Magneto said accusingly. His eyes were hard and skeptical. "You were not… distracted?"

John shifted uncomfortably. "No… of course I wasn't… distracted."

Magneto stared at him. Then he suddenly stood up. "Looks like we will have to resort to physical force after all," was all he could say.

John tried to keep a blank face but inside his heart sank. Suddenly, he wanted to scream. His body was shaking with effort as he suppressed his scream inside.

Magneto's eyebrow twitched in surprise. Then he gave a sinister smile.

"Once you bring them here… I will make them feel very…" said Magneto softly then turned his gaze to the glass chamber placed in the corner of the room. "Welcomed."

Pyro felt like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Mystique!" Magneto called. "Get the stun guns. Teach Pyro how to use one."

As Mystique placed one in Pyro's hands, Magneto explained that he had obtained them some time ago, in case he wanted to take a mutant down quickly with little damage. The needle contained a standard dose of what he called 'death serum' a chemical that stuns its victims temporarily and paralyzes them.

But it all depends on the person… if the dose was too high, they could die.

"Death is rare," Magneto continued. "But not impossible, especially with multiple shots. So be careful, I want the targets alive."

Pyro nodded. Then Magneto immediately commanded them to practice and Pyro could not help but obey.

---

Deep into the night, Royal Pain finally did it. She had it all figured out – all parts of what she must do at the Homecoming Dance to bring the destruction of Sky High tomorrow.

Her ultimate plan for destruction.

This time, she would configure the anti-gravity device to _speed_ the school's downfall, literally.

Stitches would help her block all the routes to the room again. And this time, _she_ would be there to make sure her plan would work.

With Magneto's help, she would definitely make her plans come to fruition… and she will also be known as a villain, with the status and fame that accompanied it. She laughed inwardly at the thought. Tomorrow, she decided, she would tell Stitches and the others of her plan.

---

It was Friday. Finally Homecoming was here.

Sky High was abuzz with chatter and preparations. At lunch, as the Sky High gang gathered around a bench in the cafeteria, the normally low rumble of chatter had escalated into a roar and Warren had to almost yell to be heard.

But that did not stop him from complaining about how he still had to work a shift before he could commence his preparations, even though he tried to convince Mrs Lee to let him off.

Finally, he sighed and squeezed Jubilee's hand. "I promise I'll be on time though," he said loudly.

Jubilee gave a brief smile and squeezed back. "I'll be waiting," she said.

Riiinnnnnnngggg!

Students groaned as the bell that announced the end of lunch rang. Begrudgingly, students stood up to leave the cafeteria to return to the classrooms.

---

It was nearly evening and the time of the start of Homecoming was quickly approaching.

Up ahead, Pyro saw his two 'targets' walking side by side on the sidewalk heading towards a Sky High bus stop. Under a row of trees, the couple was excited and giggly as they chattered and held hands.

There was still light – but it was rapidly fading. Soon the 'targets' would simply be dark moving blobs illuminated intermittently by moonlight.

Pyro shivered. Magneto's plans were about to swing into motion… and he was about to be used as a pawn in the twisted game.

Could he even live with – committing such an act of betrayal? He wondered.

"You know what we have to do," came Mystique's double-toned voice suddenly. Even with that strange voice, the vengeful tone was obvious.

_Yeah. I know. Capture Layla and Will. What a joy, _he thought sarcastically.

He stared at his hands. Mystique had already handed him the 'stun gun' and held one herself as she parked the car. He was holding one too.

Whack! Pyro was smacked on the side of his head.

"Pyro concentrate!" Mystique whispered angrily. "You do not want to fail this mission. We have to take them down!"

Pyro was silent as he nodded slowly.

Will and Layla were just walking in front of him…Innocent and ignorant of their fate.

As Mystique began pursuing their prey, Pyro mechanically fell into step beside the blue mutant. They were rapidly approaching the couple before them.

Pyro's heart was suddenly smashed with a guilty pang. A vein at his temple throbbed painfully as he tried to suppress an inner voice which would no longer be caged.

_How could you… destroy something so… so beautiful?_

Laughter in his ears. Smiles in his eyes…all that will be gone forever. Replaced by an empty lifeless shell. Their spirits gone…. And all because of him.

He would have helped it all happen…

Dimly, he saw Mystique raise the stun gun from their hiding position. He was aiming too. He wanted to scream but the sound never came out.

Then she pulled the trigger.

---

**Author's note:** If you enjoy reading this story, please review. It would be greatly appreciated :)!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** all the characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

**Chapter 18**

---

_Pst. Pst._

Two shots from Mystique.

At that instant, Pyro's terror was slowing everything – even time.

A haunting inhuman shriek reached his ears from far away…It was Layla... a part of the needle had scraped her skin…she was falling to the ground…Will was shouting...and leaping to catch her in his arms… he was bent over her, protecting Layla with his body, shouting for help and staring at him with his eyes wide all at the same time… Will gasping as a needle struck his shoulder… in rage he reached over to yank it out…

Will's thicker than normal skin had protected him!

Then… chaos.

Mystique looked surprised as Will took flight and collided into her. Momentarily winded, Will punched her and she landed on the sidewalk. Her gun kicked to the side.

Then Will leapt on her and began pounding her with punches.

"Pyro!" she screamed over the barrage of bunches. "Shoot him!"

Pausing, Will's horrified eyes pleaded at him. Layla's still body lay close by.

Pyro froze. His finger was at the trigger. But his hands were shaking too much.

Fighting resumed. More yells, punches, screams.

Somehow, Pyro's finger had gone limp. He couldn't – wouldn't – pull the trigger.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Mystique who was struggling to defend against Will.

But Pyro was slowly lowering his weapon.

"What?" she gritted her teeth. "_What are you doing?_"

He felt an edge of panic rise to his consciousness. The drastic consequences of his actions was just slowly dawning on him.

_He would pay – with pain and death._

Mystique gave a snarl as she dodged Will's attempt at grabbing her and smashing her into a tree. She leapt away.

A chance to escape!

Will flew beside Layla and held her limp body in his arms. Carrying her, he took flight.

Watching them escape, Pyro felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

_Pst._

A needle struck in his shoulder. Staggering, he could _feel_ Mystique's sardonic grin taunting him behind his back. She laughed softly.

The stun gun was held triumphantly in her hand and still smoking.

Then he grimaced. His gun clattered to the ground as pain spread all over his limbs. Paralysed, his knees hit the hard cold pavement and his body began to fold over.

As he fought to hold onto his consciouness, snippets of conversations crossed his mind…

_I'm going to crash in on their little party… when they are least expecting it._ Magneto had said.

What _was_ Magneto referring to?

_Homecoming_, Pyro realised. That's what it was. Magneto is going to attack there...

He needed to warn Will. Or die trying.

Could Will even hear him? He was already so far away...

But he couldn't give up."Homecoming… danger…" was all he could say as he looked at the darkening sky.

Then his world went black.

---

Midflight, Will saw Pyro grimace before he fell.

In a flash of sympathy, he shouted, "Pyro!"

Yet he was powerless to help with Layla still in his arms... He needed help. And he needed it _quick_.

"HELP!" he shouted. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he flew towards the nearest house.

Landing on the doorstep, he began frantically knocking on the door.

Wham! A kick in his ribs. Mystique!

Even with his superstrength and thick skin, pain jolted through his chest. He staggered.

Whack! Her fist smashed the side of his face and hit his nose.

Will reeled at the force. His vision blurred. He almost dropped Layla.

"Be quiet!" she commanded. "Or your girlfriend pays!"

"No!" he yelled.

His face must have been a mess. His nose was sticky with blood and some of the blood had dripped onto Layla.

There was no way he can keep holding her. He didn't want her to be attacked with him too.

Stubbornly, he placed her quickly on the ground and covered her body with his own.

_If you want her,_ he thought,_ you will have drag me along too._

"Stop!" a neighbor was screaming. "Stop her!"

Another was rushing out into the street with a gun aiming at Mystique. "Stop or I shoot!"

Finally, help had arrived.

Mystique's head turned to glare at the strangers. Her yellow eyes were dark slits of anger. "We will meet again."

With that she lifted Pyro's prone body over her shoulders and ran, leaving a shaking Will and an unconscious Layla behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** all the characters belonging to Sky High and Xmen are not mine. I am only borrowing them.

**Author's note:** Just wanted to say thank you to all those who are reading this story. 

**Warning: **Violence

**Chapter 19**

---

Will hardly noticed the small crowd that had surrounded him and Layla. 

A hand offered tissue to wipe his bloody nose, which he took gratefully. Another warm hand touched his shoulder. "You okay?" someone said.

Will shook his head. Everything was receding. The only thing he saw was Layla. Pale. Clammy. Unconscious in his arms.

Instinctively, he hugged her closer to him. She felt deathly cold. Or was it his imagination?

"Layla," he begged softly. "Wake up…"

Layla did not respond. Her body was still completely limp. A heavy weight.

Corrosive guilt flooded him. The Homecoming Dance felt light years away now. The blaring music... the swell of people in the midst of celebration… the speckles of light sweeping across the dance floor... they were all replaced by his own voice ringing hauntingly in his head. Surreal and echoing.

"_I love you…I'll protect you. I promise," _he had said.

Now she lay limp in his arms. Unconscious. He could not even see her chest rise or feel her pulse beneath his fingertips...

_Was she dead? Did he fail to protect her?_

Suddenly, the world was tipping beneath his feet. All he could see was red. All he could hear was his heart pounding irregularly in his ears. It was oozing red blood…

"Kid!" someone was shaking him, snapping him out of his reverie. 

He shook his head - trying to clear it. But in his heart, he was begging for her to live. Screaming for her to stay. To not go into the next world before him…

Then finally, miraculously, a word rolled out of her lips. Soft. Almost silent. His name.

Layla was alive.

"Thank god," Will whispered and buried his head on her chest.

Slowly, Layla was rousing.

His name slipped from her lips again. And Will tried to speak words of comfort as she lay in his arms. Protected in his embrace.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Will!" she shouted as she bolted up.

"I'm here!" Will said beside her. "I'm. Right. Here."

As she turned her head and her eyes locked on his, they were blank for what seemed like centuries. Then, as though a cloud lifted, her eyes recognized his form.

"What... happened?" Layla said with confusion her eyes. Then she shuddered in his arms.

"Don't worry about it now." Will tried to reassure her. "You're safe. It's what matters."

And her hand slowly came to stroke his face. The fingertips were soft. They were no longer cold, but warm. It was strangely soothing… beneath their touch, his body was disappearing. His mind was floating…

"Layla," he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Please."

He had to get out of there. _Fast._ Before danger arrives at the Homecoming's door step like Pyro warned…

"Something… troublesome happened?" Layla said softly. 

Will shook his head.

Suddenly, Layla's fingertips dug into the soft flesh of his forearm. Will winced.

"Don't lie to me," her voice had a desperate edge to it. "I can see it in your eyes."

Will's heart sank. He didn't want her to know. He wanted to go alone. Without her.

"Something… must have happened," Layla said. Then as though a light went on inside her head, she said, "Was I… attacked?"

Will turned away. He didn't answer.

"And you want to… stop this person? From attacking someone else?"

Will froze. Layla had just read his mind… and at the worse time too.

When he didn't speak, Layla was all the more determined. "Whatever you're going to do…I'm coming with you."

"NO!" Will shouted. The shout had rose up of him before he could suppress it. 

"Why not?"

Will shook her. Hard. "It's too dangerous!"

But Layla's response was firm. "Whether I go or not…is not for you to decide."

Will looked into her eyes. Layla's eyes were glittering with determination and courage. She had clearly made up her mind. And no amount of persuasion would change it now. She was already urging for him to not waste time and take action.

Will sighed heavily with resignation. "Then let us go… to save Sky High."

---

Meanwhile, Warren was on his home's front steps after the short shift at the Paper Lantern. He could hardly stop the half-grin that seemed permanently pasted on his face during the walk home. He was so looking forward to the Dance – and Jubilee being his partner – that in his haste, he had stabbed the key clumsily in the key hole.

Finally, he twisted the doorknob and swung the door open. It moaned plaintively. Eerie half-darkness greeted him. The moonlight casting an alien glow from behind a white billowing curtain.

Warren frowned. _Weird._

He walked inside and went straight for the light switch.

But he never got there.

Pst!

Warren turned his head but it was too late.

A blooming flower of pain began to spread on the back of his shoulder. He swore as he realized a needle was poking out of it.

As his right arm reached to pull it out, he felt numbness and paralysis begin to spread all over his body - and he could not help but fall on his knees. 

An evil chuckle shattered the silence. 

Dimly, Warren realized he had heard the voice before. 

Female. Vicious. Confident… and somewhat power-hungry.

_Persuasion._

"Everything is going to be just fine," said Persuasion cheerfully, appearing from the shadows behind him, holding a stun gun. "Afternoon tea - remember?" 

Warren did all that he could to glare at her.

She cracked up in laughter again. "It wasn't the original plan… but _this_… is even better."

"You sadist," whispered a weakened Warren, struggling to stand up but found himself collapsing facedown on the floor. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Ha," smirked Persuasion. "What do you think?"

But there was seriousness to her voice as she grabbed his collar and placed her face inches from his. "You… remind me of a person…"

Then she was laughing again. "I'm going to bring you back to my boss."

Inside him, Warren's anger raged helplessly. Yet he was unable to even summon fire to his arms.

He heart turned as he realized his enemies were loving this moment of domination. A powerful mutant disabled, vulnerable and helpless at their feet.

Electrix's face lit up with pure delight as he planted a kick firmly in Warren's stomach, causing the fiery pyrokinetic to double over.

In his haze of pain, Warren did not realize Persuasion had eyed his necklace hungrily.

"You won't need that now," said Persuasion.

She pulled and snapped the chain. Warren moaned. Persuasion ignored it and put it proudly on herself, fingering the angel pendant.

"I have an idea," Electrix suddenly said.

On the carpet, grimacing in pain, Warren dimly realized Electrix was dragging something out of the shadows. 

More awful laughter. 

"This might be interesting," agreed Persuasion.

Warren commanded his eyes to open. Everything looked blurry but he could still make out a shape near him.

The shape of a – human!

His mother!

"Mom…" he cried out. Though his body was aching, he forced himself to begin crawling to her.

"Look at him," mocked Electrix. 

Cackling laughter. Warren gritted his teeth.

Finally, he was able to grab her hand. It was cold like snow. "Mom!" his voice stronger now. He was urging her to wake up.

No response. Could she be… dead?

"No," choked Warren softly to himself. He didn't want to believe it. Hugging her body with his own, the pyrokinetic clung onto his mother's body, beginning to sob, not wanting to let go.

As though she snapped out of a trance, Persuasion voice seemed sad… and sickened. "Enough of this already!" 

Then Warren turned with deadly rage in his eyes. A growl was rising in his throat.

Bang! With a powerful sweeping kick, Electrix's foot had smacked into the side of Warren's head. 

Warren's head snapped back. His eyes turned glassy to stare at Persuasion. A tear had escaped from an eye and glistened in the half-darkness as it streaked down his cheek.

With a thud, his body landed beside his mother's.

"Aw!" Electrix cried. "You ruined the fun."

"Electrix!" said Persuasion seriously. "Let's get him away. We don't have much time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**_Author's note_**: Sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up with studying so I haven't been able to post anything. But here it is. Thanks for reading.

--

Finally, he was home after his release from prison.

"Lily?" Baron Battle called out nervously. The door to his house had creaked open - it was unlocked. And now blackness engulfed him as he stepped inside.

"Lily?" he called again, his voice echoing eerily. His eyes darted around the room…

"Lily!" he shouted and dashed towards her curled up body on the floor. But her lips were blue and her body was cool as he reached for her hand. With a shaking hand, he pressed his fingers roughly into her neck, searching desperately for a pulse.

Nothing. He could feel nothing.

"Lily, come on, wake up," he whispered. "Wake up for me…"

Like maniac, he pressed on her chest, willing her heart to beat. Then forced his breath into her lungs.

"Lily!" He shouted at her, pumping her chest hard. He was screaming now as her body continued to cool underneath his hands. Her skin continued to turn pale and her lips become even more blue.

In a fit of exasperation, he crushed her dead body against his, cradling her in his lap. His whole body was shaking with sobs and with seething anger. The room echoed with his mournful wails. And he was falling…

Into darkness…

"Baron?" A soft feminine voice.

Baron knew it was her.

"Where are you?" he cried. Baron could still feel himself falling down, down down. "Help me!"

"You have to help yourself Baron!" Lily's voice was strong. "You have to... let me go."

He started to protest. But suddenly he felt her arms around his waist. Her breath at his ear and he froze.

Lily hasn't touched him like this for so long. He suddenly wanted to wrap himself around her and feel her body against his…

"No Baron," Lily said. "Find Warren. He needs you! NOW!" Then she pushed him away.

"No!" Baron shouted. Then he was free-falling into the dark abyss again. Lily was slipping away from him. "Please–"

Baron's eyes snapped open.

His legs were numb with Lily still in his lap. He didn't know how long he was out for. He shook his head to clear it. He exhaled sharply as he gazed upon Lily's face for a final time, caressing it with a free hand.

He sighed deeply.

Then carefully, as though she was alive, he kissed her softly before lying her body down.

There was only one person whom he knew who could have done this… and if he was right, Magneto would either find him before long, or it would be the other way around. He saw a piece of crumpled paper laid beside her and a flash of intuition hit him. He snatched it up. His worse fears were confirmed.

Warren. Magneto had Warren. And he was inviting Baron to his new Lair…

"Damn you Magneto!" Battle scrunched the paper and shred it to pieces in with his hands. Then stomped all over it on the floor. His hands were balled into fists.

"Warren…" Battle whispered softly. "Hold on. I am coming."

--

"Did you encounter any problems?" came Magneto's swift analysis.

"No sir, but-" started Kara.

"But?" Magneto's eyes hardened.

Kara bowed her head. "Sir, I… we… had a bit of a fight with the mother. And… she is dead. The serum in the needle… killed her. It was too strong."

Magneto gave a disapproving look. He spoke slowly. " So… she is dead. I would have like to have killed her myself – later. But _you_ took that chance away from _me_."

Kara screamed when Magneto squeezed her neck, choking her in his anger. "Did you at least leave the note?"

Kara tried to nod even though her world was quickly turning blood red.

Magneto stared at her for a moment more. Then dropped her - leaving her to rub her neck gingerly.

Meanwhile, Mystique still had an unconscious John over her shoulder but no captives.

"What happened?" he asked. He couldn't hide the anger from his voice - even from his most trusted ally.

"I was not able to attack the sidekicks as planned after developing a… complication," replied Mystique.

"I see," Magneto glared daggers at the limp body of John. He needed no further explanation.

--

John's eyes snapped open.

Magneto's Lair! How did he get back…?

Then he remembered. The needle in his body. Falling down onto the pavement.

Suddenly he realized his entire body felt cold. He shoulders were screaming in pain as he was pinned and hung several inches off the ground against a metal wall by his arms.

He looked down to see Mystique give a sadistic smile and wave.

Then came a voice that made his blood run even colder.

"You are awake," Magneto said.

John did not dare to make eye contact, remembering how he had not cooperated with Mystique in his last mission.

Suddenly, John gasped as Magneto grasped his face and forced him to look into his gray eyes.

Magneto stared at Pyro icily. "It seems that you let me down."

Pyro's glazed eyes looked back uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say but try and mumble an excuse. "Sir I – "

Slap!

Pyro felt pain radiate from the right side of his face. With his ego bruised, he glared at Magneto. But Magneto's eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"I will deal with you later." said Magneto. Then he laughed coldly. "You cannot stop me now."

Then John's eyes widened. They were placing an unconscious Warren in what seemed like a glass container with a raised metal floor. It was reminiscent of something and it tugged at his memory…

_Torture._ The word came up unbeckoned in his mind.

Suddenly he knew what it reminded him of – a torture chamber.

John shivered and stared helplessly, as he saw Warren's limp body being put inside, his heart twisted inside him.

--

"Here we are," Warren heard Persuasion's feminine voice in his mind.

Unable to open his eyes, he struggled to move. But he seemed to be paralysed somehow.

_Damn. Why can't I move?_

"Put him on the table," commanded a silky voice. Warren felt himself lifted into the air to be placed against a eerily cold table. Then he felt heavy metal shackles being clamped to his wrists and ankles. There was a hissing noise as something slid into place.

"Release him now."

Warren immediately bolted up as invisible bonds keeping him paralysed were released. He surveyed his surroundings - and realized he was some sort of glass prison, and chained to the floor with shackles.

"Don't think of burning anything," smirked a white-haired man who suddenly appeared in front of him, behind the glass. "It won't work."

Warren narrowed his eyes. His head shook slightly – not really believing it as he gingerly touched the glass-like walls.

It certainly _felt_ like glass.

Immediately, he ignited his arms, casting a shower of fireballs to the glass. As they landed, the fire immediately died.

Warren couldn't believe it. He threw a few more to be sure. But sure enough, as he reached towards the glass, it was cool, even right after a fire ball smashed in to it.

The white hair man just gave an amused smile.

Warren's eyes were glaring, which normally would freeze a man in his tracks. But not this man.

"What do you want?" said Warren angrily.

Magneto chuckled and ignored his question. Magento continued as he began admiring the physique of the mutant. "What a shame that I cannot use you, like I can no longer use your father. And those I no longer use… I kill."

Warren lunged against the glass walls in his prison. He pounded them hard with his fists. Like he wanted to pound Magneto to a pulp.

"That's right," Magneto taunted. "_Be_ angry. Just like your father went off his head in his anger."

Warren growled loudly.

"Because you know, don't you?" Magneto continued. "He will come for you… and fall into my hands."

Warren's arms ignited involuntarily. He tried to steady his voice but its tone was sharp with anger. "I will never let you kill my father."

"You cannot stop me…" Magneto responded coolly. "From _finishing_ him."

Warren eye's narrowed, "You son of a…"

Warren's body was flung to the floor of his prison as a bolt of electricity coursed through him. He could not stop the loud moan from escaping his throat.

"Let me teach you one thing - Don't you ever mock_ me_!" said a livid Magneto as he gazed down at the writhing body.

Then it stopped. Warren struggled to control his shaking weakened body. He felt like he was using all his energy just to breathe.

Magneto's voice was smooth above him now. "Warren," he said, as though he was coaxing a child. "Cooperate me and the pain will stop, I promise. Otherwise…you die."

Warren's voice rang like a whip lash. "Your promises mean nothing!"

Magneto stared back. "Maybe you will change your mind with a bit more… persuasion."

Warren's body jerked as electricity hit him. Everything else shrank as the bolt of pain caused stars to dance in front of his eyes and a howl to escape from his throat.

Then it all stopped –leaving him gasping on the floor of the glass chamber. Even so, he forced himself to raise his head to look at Magneto.

"Will you change your mind?" came Magneto's silky voice and piercing eyes inches away from his.

Even with growing beads of sweat, and stray strands of hair covering his face, his eyes were determined. Staring at Magneto, he didn't care if he sealed his death sentence.

"No," said Warren with an incongruous smile. But his voice was shaking, "You will never… make me."

Magneto's eyes hardened.

Warren flinched involuntarily as he half expected bolts of electricity to zap him.

Magneto chuckled again as if knowing what he was thinking. "Don't worry boy. There will be plenty of opportunity for that…"

"But for now, your father is coming," he said with a sneer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As Baron Battle walked half-exhausted into Magneto's Lair, he had the distinct feeling he was walking to his execution chamber.

A thick metal door barred the entrance. Battle was about to attempt to melt it when suddenly it slid open silently.

Even before the sliding doorway was completely open, Battle realized this was the perfect battle ground for Magneto. Dangerous looking stalactites covered the ceiling. Every wall of the room was filled with metallic patterns made of individual pieces of metal. It was like a jigsaw made of only gray metal.

"Admiring my artwork old friend?" Magneto's voice cut into his mind, his voice filling the room, just as Baron Battle was entering the main hall.

Baron Battle snarled at the sound Magneto's voice.

Magneto just laughed as he rose from a silver throne at the opposite end of the room. He flicked his hand.

Boom click.

The entrance and only exit thundered closed behind Baron Battle.

Then Baron saw him. His own son – the first time in more than ten years – in the glass-like chamber that held him captive. And as they locked eyes, Warren's eyes widened.

Battle wished he could run over and hug his son. But Magneto had already flew over to stand in front of the chamber to guard it.

Battle finally broke the connection with Warren and turned to look at Magneto. His anger flared inside.

"Battle," Magneto said slowly with eyes never leaving his opponent. "A pleasure to finally see you again."

Baron did not answer but simply raised his right palm. A flickering flame then burst to life on top of it – as though silently enticing Magneto to a duel.

Magneto smiled ominously. With a flick of his hand, the battle begun.

All silence fell to shreds as the lair erupted with sounds of a duel. Magneto against Battle.

Voom! A piece of metal emerged from the wall and flew straight for Battle while Battle release a giant fire ball which flattened into a fireshield to block the metal's path.

An explosion of heat and flame shook the room as metal and fire met. The fire-metal amalgam glowed in the middle of the chamber separating Battle and Magneto on opposite sides.

Baron could hardly breathe in his exertion. His body and mind was straining to maintain the large fireshield…

Inch by inch, the jagged piece of metal moved towards Battle.

Magneto's chuckle echoed around the chamber. "And this is just the beginning."

Magneto flicked his hand. And a showering of metal began as stalactites dislodged from the ceiling, aimed at Battle down below.

Whiz! A metal sang in the air inches from Battle's ear. Then another landed close to his calf.

Battle was busy dodging all the pieces of metal Magneto was hurling at him it became impossible to maintain his concentration on the controlling his flames…

The fire-metal jerked forward, more quickly now.

"I am just starting to toy with you now," said Magneto.

Battle ducked as a piece of metal whizzed past his head… he wouldn't be able to stop it from trying to kill him for much longer.

Bang! As though it broke invisible chains, the fire-metal sailed straight for Battle.

Battle barely leapt out of the way as it arched across the lair.

Bam! The entire room shook and more stalactites fell as it smashed onto a wall.

Battle was panting from his close call. But Magneto was calm.

"For your betrayal," Magneto declared. "You will suffer..." Magneto said smoothly then gave a sinister laugh. "by seeing _him_ suffer."

Magneto didn't wait for answer but simply flicked his hand.

Battle froze as Warren body's suddenly crumpled to the floor of the glass chamber as it arched and spasmed.

There was a scream. His own scream of Warren's name mingled with Warren's cries of pain. Warren flung himself against the walls like a desperate animal trying to escape.

The only reply was Magneto's laughter and another scream of pain as he realised a piece of metal tore flesh from his arm.

Battle was surprised to hear his own voice yelling – and begging – for Magneto to stop. Yet Magneto just chuckled.

There would be no mercy from him.

--

Warren was sent to the ground writhing in agony as bolts of electricity floated through his glass prison. The searing heat penetrated painfully under his skin threatening to melt his insides. His body and tissues were burning up. His lungs were struggling for air. His world was getting darker – fast.

Dimly, he realized he didn't even have the energy to scream anymore… even though little involuntary gasps of pain continued to escape from his mouth. Darkness opened up beneath him and he gladly plunged into it.

--

Pyro guts turned inside him.

Warren was dying in front of his eyes.

Beside Warren's torture chamber, Warren's father and Magneto were still two moving blurs fiercely engaged in battle. Chunks of metal smashed into the walls as the predator pursued the prey. Battle could not help his son as he struggled to hold his own against his deranged but incredibly powerful opponent.

Warren was still in the chamber below him, clearly still struggling in agony. He winced.

He could hear Warren gasping. A bolt of pain ran through him. He hated that he couldn't cover his eyes even if he could avert his eyes.

A scream.

Blood bloomed on Battle's arm.

"Stop!" yelled Battle.

Kara stood on the sidelines being a passive observant of the battle. Electrix stood beside her – a look of glee on his face. Mystique stood gracefully on the far side of the room with a sardonic sneer as she watched. Baron was fighting hard, but unable to stop the predators from closing in.

Do something! An inner voice was urging him.

As the stalactites continued to fall, Pyro saw one sailing for Battle behind his back…

"Watch out!" he screamed. Then Battle dodged.

Magneto scream, "Pyro!" Glaring at Pyro, Magneto flicked his hand.

"Pyro!" Kara's voice.

A piece of metal was flying straight for Pyro's heart…

Pyro's mouth was moving. But Kara could not hear him – just the sound of her own heart pounding and her own scream inside her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

--

The metal hit an invisible wall inches from Pyro. Then dropped to the ground.

"Kara! What are you doing?" shouted Electrix.

"Help me!" she pleaded. Her eyes shot a pleading look at Electrix.

Electrix was frozen. A change of loyalty wasn't what he was used to in the middle of a battle.

A flash of unbridled anger crossed the normally stoic Magneto's face. Lifting himself into the air, with his black cape flying behind him, he said, "I will not allow you all to get away with this rebellion."

Electrix swallowed a lump of fear. Silently, he stepped in front of Kara and raised his arms in preparation - ready to protect her with bolts of electricity.

Baron Battle watched them with a slightly incredulous look on his face but nodded as they made eye contact.

Wham!

Spots of blackness engulfed his vision as a kick landed on Battle's head.

Mystique! "Enough play," she said and licked her lips.

--

Voom! Another piece of metal flew straight for Pyro.

Pyro braced himself for the impact. But again, it stopped inches from him. But this time it was shaking in mid-air.

"You can't stop me Kara," said Magneto quietly.

With a flick of his hand, another shower of metal materialized.

Kara gasped and prepared to concentrate. If she couldn't stop them, at least she could redirect them…

Pyro squirmed as more pieces of metal sailed past him to hit the wall behind.

Kara ducked as another piece whizzed past her ear.

Suddenly, an unearthly howl filled the room.

Dimly, Pyro realized it belonged to him. Pain exploded as a metal piece embedded into his shoulder.

Magneto laughed.

Kara gasped.

"Are you going to push your luck Kara," said Magneto slyly. Other pieces of metal were being summoned rapidly.

Kara bit her lip. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. She has to succeed, or die trying.

--

Meanwhile, Battle was on the ground trying to fight off Mystique. Ribbons of fire after ribbon poured from Battle's hands.

Mystique was spurred into action. Reflexively, she pranced around the hall, escaping the licking flames.

She glared at him in anger as one caught her by her ankle. But not for long.

Whack!

Baron saw stars as she aimed another powerful kick to his head.

"Mystique!" Magneto yelled. "Get the jet ready."

Mystique licked her lips at Baron Battle - jealous that she would miss the fun of bashing him to pulp. After one last glare, she leapt away, leaving a weakening Battle on the ground. But this didn't stop him from trying to attack a retreating Magneto.

Ribbons of fire chased Magneto as he flew in the air.

Majestically, Magneto immediately summoned pieces of metals as shields to try and protect himself.

Then he growled in anger as a ribbon of fire still managed to grab hold of his cape, rippling through the fabric.

A bolt of electricity also tore past Magneto's ear as he levitated through the air.

"You will not get away with this," he yelled. His voice echoing as he streaked towards the jet.

Suddenly, shards of metal pointed at Kara and company suddenly plummeted to the ground.

But Pyro summoned a magnificent fire eagle from the flames. It emerged angry and ready.

Then a giant strip of fire rope shot out from Battle's fingers - a ribbon that curls in midair – which begins to wrap around Magneto.

Too slow.

Magneto shot through the hoops.

But now, just for the moment, the predator has become prey…

The talons of the eagle almost rakes the side of his face as he emerged from the fire hoops, before taking to the air to circle again.

Grinding his teeth, Magneto spun around in mid-air to avoid a second attack.

But he realizes three – no four, with Battle - functioning mutants were facing against him.

Even as the mutants continued their attacks and Magneto was put on the defensive, he was too proud to concede defeat.

"I will be back!" he declared.

With that he ascended outside, disappearing amongst the darkness. The group heard the rumble of a jet and he was gone.

--

With Magneto's disappearance, Pyro felt an exhaustion flood his muscles. The pain on his shoulder was throbbing. Blood had seeped through his shirt making it almost half red.

Kara was beside him immediately, looking at the injured shoulder and metal pinning him to the wall.

"Don't move," Kara said with seriousness in her voice.

Pyro just nodded.

Kara pushed with her mind.

Pyro yelled and his back arched as pain erupted in his shoulder. The metal scraped his flesh as it parted with his body.

Kara immediately released Pyro from the wall and lowered him gently to the ground with her mind. His hand went to his shoulder to stem the blood as he slid to the floor, his legs failing to hold him.

For an instant, Kara was worried he had fainted. But then his eyes snapped open and were as fierce as ever.

"Warren," he gasped weakly. "Help him please."

--

The newfound trio – Kara, Daniel and John – were all silent as Kara concentrated to manipulated matter with her mind to unlock his prison.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

With a hiss, the glass flipped away like a lid to create an entrance.

Inside, Warren was completely still. Then Warren's father stepped forward and scooped his child into his arms and lifted him out. He could not bear to see his son inside there any more.

Cradling him on the ground, he felt for a pulse.

"Not you too…" Battle whispered when he could feel nothing. He couldn't believe he had came all this way only to have his son die beside him too.

Then, Battle felt the gentlest of throbs under his fingers.

Baron Battle's heart leap in joy – beating in time with the beat he felt under his fingertips. Suddenly, he felt like he was already in heaven.

"D-dad?" Warren whispered weakly, attempting to rise.

"Shhh…" his dad's hand reached to touch the side of face, bringing him warmth and comfort. "You're safe."

Stroking his son's sweaty hair, he whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

Warren didn't say anything. He just hugged his father tightly – not wanting to let go. He could feel tears forming inside his closed eyes.

Clutching his son's hair and face, Baron Battle enveloped him in a hug.

Feeling his dad's arms around him, Warren whispered, "I knew there was some good in you."

At this, Battle hugged him tighter. He only hoped it was not too late.

--

John looked at the scene a little tearfully nearby. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"We have to stop him," Pyro said to Kara, even though his insides melted in fear.

Kara nodded. Then suddenly her face spasmed and her eyes looked vacant.

"Kara?" Pyro asked but she did not blink. "Hey Kara!"

Kara just sighed absently. She did not notice Pyro's arms catching her before she dropped to the ground.

--

Warren heard Pyro calling Kara's name. And her body being caught in Pyro's arms.

"She used too much energy…" Warren heard Electrix mutter as Pyro supported Kara's limp body.

"She can't stay here," said Pyro. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"No!" yelled Electrix. "Do you know what could happen there? There are normal humans there. We can't have them know who we are."

"That's the best idea we have."

"No!" came his frightened voice.

"Do you want her to die?"

Silence.

Pushing his dad away, Warren suddenly leapt on Kara trying to rip her away from Pyro, who was holding onto her.

"You!" he yelled into her face then tried to lift her by the front of her shirt.

She did not react. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was partly open in her unconsciousness.

A glitter of metal also caught Warren's eye – it was the angel necklace that Warren's father gave to him – hanging from her neck.

In fury, Warren snapped it off causing her to moan.

"Warren!" yelled Pyro. "Stop it!"

Warren glared at Pyro but ignored him. He waved a fistful of fire at her face, threatening to burn her.

Then he said slowly, "You… killed… my mother."

"What?!" Baron said then narrowed his eyes. His arms were now flaming too.

"Don't touch her!" Electrix said threatening to zap the weakened Baron.

"For God's sakes everybody!" yelled Pyro.

Warren did not seem to hear. From the lethal look on his face, he seemed ready to burn her…

Wham! Pyro barreled into Warren and shielded her Kara's body with his own.

"Pyro move!" came the deadly whisper from Warren near his ear, as Pyro held on.

Warren had clutched onto John's shoulders hard, preparing to rip him away from her – forcefully if he had to.

Pain ripped through John's body as Warren pressed into his wound causing blood to spill out.

Pyro gritted his teeth. The pain caused Pyro to clutch onto Kara harder. Kara struggled as his arms tightened around her and she gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" Pyro heard his own voice accusing. "Don't let your anger control you!"

Warren froze. The sound of his own words coming out of his friends mouth were like an unexpected whip lash.

But stubbornly, he did not loosen his grip.

Pyro just shouted, "Look Magneto's gone. To find _Royal Pain_. Innocent people will die. We have better things to do than fight!"

Silence. The sound of breathing filled the room. Suddenly, the trance was broken like shattered glass. Baron quenched the fire in his arms. Warren slowly released Kara who still lay limp in Pyro's arms. Pyro breathed a sigh of relief.

Baron glanced at Pyro. "What else do you know of Magneto's plans?"

An exhausted Pyro responded. "I think he wants to kill everyone."

Warren was in disbelief. "Everyone?"

"Well… at least the normal people," Pyro tried to explain. "And anyone else who stands in his way."

"We've got to stop him," said Warren seriously.

"I _know_," said Pyro. He glanced at Kara's unconscious body. "But how? We can't fight like this. We have to act as a team. Do _you_ know how?"

Warren shook his head. Pyro sighed.

"At least I think I know where they are heading," said Pyro a-matter-of-factly. "We could go there to try and stop them."

"Well let's go!" said Baron. "Time is being wasted."

Baron would go – alone if he needed to. Then he groaned as he tried to stand – his shoulder and body were aching from sudden exhaustion.

"You're too weak!" cried Warren. "You will die like this."

Battle shook his head. Despite being somewhat unsteady, he stood.

"No. I am coming," insisted Battle. Baron knew he still had a little bit of power left. "It's my choice… Magneto must be dealt with. Are you going to help me or hinder me?"

"But dad –"

Baron gave a quick flash of a smile. Warren had called him 'dad' and he had been satisfied. But it quickly melted into a determined face again.

"Warren please," said Battle raising his hand. There was no arguing with him now.

Warren sighed. "Well then. Let's get out of here."

Warren glanced at Kara and Electrix. "And Electrix, get Kara to a hospital."

"What?" Shrieked Electrix. "How? I can't freakin' carry her all the way."

"I don't know!" Warren voice was harsh. But then more calmly, "Taxi. Bus. Find something."

Electrix' eyes were darting back and forth before he gave a huge sigh. Uncertainly, Electrix nodded. "… I'll go now. I know the way out. You can follow me…"

"Then let's go," Warren said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

--

Magneto was glad his jet was fast. They arrived at Sky High within a few minutes of take off. "This way," said Mystique as she led him through the back of the school.

Magneto's lips curled into an indulgent smile. Although disappointment at losing at his Lair hung at the back of his mind, he could not help but be delighted.

"Here we are," she said and led him to a metal door. The assistant placed her palm on the scanner, which glowed white before mechanically responding, "Welcome Principal Powers."

The metal doors hissed open to reveal a corridor to a larger chamber where Royal Pain would be. Mystique grinned.

"I can take care of it from here," said Magneto briskly. "Deal with the others."

She gave a small nod and then moved away gracefully, hips swinging.

"Well, well, well," began Magneto as he entered the large chamber and saw Royal Pain and Stitches. Royal Pain was smiling while the other trio – Penny, Speed and Lash – were simply staring and silent

"We finally meet again," Magneto started.

Stitches gave a nervous laugh and cowered beside Royal Pain causing her to loudly scold him and apologise. Magneto glared at Stitches but ignored him. "It is time to start. And it is time for me to take care of old business."

Royal Pain gave a forced smile but said sweetly. "Yes, of course,"

Magneto glanced between Stitches and Royal Pain then turned on his heel. He was not fooled by their act. "Remember our deal… or I will have your life."

Royal Pain scowled but her expression dissolved back into sweetness. "Of course."

He lingered for a second at the door, then threw her a stun gun without turning around. "Use as you need."

She watched him exit then she too walked out of the neutralization room leaving Speed, Lash and Penny behind. She pressed a button on her suit and flew away through the tunnels with Stitches hanging on for dear life.

She was heading towards the anti-gravitional device. To finally reconfigure it like she planned only a few nights ago…

To the school's doom.

--

Will and Layla were only slightly late despite their little incident. Her hair was coming ruffled and unkempt due to the rapid flying she command Will to do… but she was unrepentant. A sense of urgency drove her. She was desperate to ensure Sky High was safe.

They dashed inside. Their worry strangely incongruent with the merry occasion.

A disco light was flashing rays of multicolored light over the floor and walls of the gym. A sea of students had swarmed onto the dance floor. People swayed and danced to the blaring music while others were chatting or flirting. Girls wearing stilettos clinked past them and a waft of sweet perfume hit their noses.

Will could hardly imagine terrible things happening. Yet he knew all too well, from his first Homecoming Dance, that pandemonium could come in just a split second.

Offering his hand, he guided Layla among the throng of people - watching closely for signs of something amiss as their eyes wandered and searched for the rest of the Sky High gang and his parents.

--

Unbeknownst to his friends, Zach and Magneta were crazily dancing out in the middle of the dance floor. Magenta was giggling as Zach's long limbs frequently got tangled.

As the music slowed to a soft melodic ballad, Zach's eyes wandered as he rocked gently with Magenta.

Then the shape of Lash an Speed caught his eye.

He blinked

They were here! He hadn't imagined it.

_How can they…?_ Zach's eyes widened. Royal Pain must have escaped too!

They were standing quietly on the opposite site of the gym – observing everything. Maybe planning for the best time to strike…

Zach glanced around, wary of Royal Pain. He then glanced again at Speed and Lash's direction.

Then they locked eyes and stared back at him.

In shock, Zach grabbed Maj's arm and hissed. "Look."

Maj gasped.

Speed, Lash nudged each other while stepping towards 'Glow Boy' who was staring at them, dodging past the sea of dancing and twisting bodies.

The pair met in the middle of the room surrounded by the crowd.

"Where's Pain?" started Zach. "What's she up to now?"

"Look we're not here to fight okay?" Lash said angrily.

Magenta's eyes flickered over to Principles Powers busily chatting at the corner of the room. She hasn't noticed them yet.

Immediately Lash narrowed his eyes.

"What are you guys doing? Still talking? Come on! Let's go!" Penny's voice then cut into their conversation. She was grabbing on to Lash and trying to pull him away - to find a way of escape.

Her voice of genuine panic frightened Magenta. "What is it? What's happening? Is Royal Pain trying to destroy this school - again?"

Silence.

Magenta groaned.

Lash and Speed looked at each other. Lash shrugged. "I'm going to get out of here if I were you."

"Penny's right you know… see ya later," said Speed who vanished in a blur. Penny was already cartwheeling away.

"No! Don't leave us!" said Magenta grabbing Lash's arm which stretched automatically. "You have to get Ron Wilson. We have to get everyone out of here. We have to get help to stop her."

Lash flinched at her touch and twisted his arm away. It immediately shrank back to normal.

Magenta was indignant. "Here's the chance to redeem yourself and you're not going to take it?"

Lash shrugged casually. "Not my business."

He was turning away but Magenta would not let him go. She grabbed roughly onto his wrist causing him to wince. He finally turned to lock eyes with her.

Lash shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want you… to help save this school," Maj said slowly and seriously.

Lash shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on," Magenta cried. "You can do this."

Lash looked down on the ground. He hated being the boring good guy. He liked the idea of being bad. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is suicide."

Magenta smiled.

Lash sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly looked a lot older. "What am I meant to do?"

Magenta gave a small smile. "Get the others… the children to the bus. We'll take care of Royal Pain."

Lash shook his head. "Good luck with that."

Magenta smiled briefly. They were going to need it. "Thanks."

With that Maj grabbed Zach's arm to find the others. Lash gave a final shrug before disappearing amongst he crowd of people.

--

"Will!"

As soon as Magenta's shout reached Will's ears, he spun around. Although he had found Jubilee and Ethan, he had been wandering around trying to search for them.

"I've been looking all over for you! I can't explain," said a near-breathless Magenta. She sounded almost hysterical. "We've got to get everyone out of here - _now_."

Zach sounded scared too. "Royal Pain's escaped!"

Layla gasped. Will's eyebrows shot up.

"What do we do now?" Jubilee cut in, suddenly frightened.

"Nothing," came a menacing double-toned voice behind her. "You're all too late."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Nothing," repeated Ms Kari – her voice still double-toned. "It's too late."

Then she laughed softly.

"Seeing is believing… isn't it? " she said sarcastically as she briefly reverted back to her natural blue-scaled form, while the others around her gasped.

It was almost like a change of clothes. Then she was Ms Kari again.

She smiled contemptuously at them. "Blame Ron. He was the one who told me everything. It's amazing what a few dates – and some alcohol – will do." And she laughed.

Across the room, Commander and Jetstream glanced at each other and stared at Kari in shock. The entire room was suddenly strangely silent as the music died.

"Where… is Ms. Kari?" a student cried – her voice echoing. "You're… you're not her!"

"No…" she smiled sardonically then towered over the frightened student. "She was finished."

More gasping. Someone wailed.

As soon as she leapt away, someone screamed. Hiding amongst the crowd, Magneto suddenly levitated levitated himself into the air.

Several neck-sized metal rings seemed to be hovering in the center of the room revolving around a figure. In the center hung Magneto, with arms raised like a god.

An audible thud occurred as Principal Powers was whacked at the back of her head. She dropped. The glass she was holding smashed to the ground. The juice sprayed on her white blouse.

Chaos was starting to break out with teachers trying to shepherd students to safety. Lash amongst them screaming for them to follow him.

"To the bus NOW!" he shouted.

Pupils screamed, ran and flew in all directions trying to find a way of escape. The remaining pupils were scattering like frightened animals. Screaming. Yelling. Running. Trampling over others.

Hearing the screams, Jubilee began to flee. Will saw her disappear amongst the flood of rushing students. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his parents engage in strained conversation with Magneto.

"Stop this Magneto," Commander ordered with his hands on his hips and Jetstream right beside him.

Magneto sneered back. "It is not for you to command _me_, Commander."

Then he laughed.

He flicked his hand. Uncaringly, the rings opened and shot straight at several targets.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jetstream saw one streaking the air heading for _her_ and the Commander.

As it arched across the room, Jetstream attempted to fly sideways out of its path. The Commander spun around.

But Magneto's aim was true. The rings found their necks and clumped shut – leaving them to gasp for air.

"Mom! Dad!" said Will as he dashed towards them - seeing them struggling to breathe on the ground. Layla following behind him.

Someone grabbed his wrist.

"Will! You take care of them! We're going to find Royal Pain," shouted Zach over the screaming. Will nodded dumbly. Then they disappeared with Ethan and Magenta into the crowd.

Layla was already kneeling beside his parents, trying to help them and Will joined her as he tried to release the rings choking them.

The other adults captured were writhing on the ground, breathless.

Bam.

Will suddenly saw stars dance in front of his eyes. He snapped around to see Mystique in fighting stance.

"They can't help you now…"

Will felt a punch from Mystique/Kari hit the bottom of his jaw, sending fireworks cracking before his eyes.

"Stop it!" Layla shrieked, sending ivy roots to grab Will's attacker.

As the plants constricted around Kari's body, she stopped punching Will and focused on freeing herself.

Yet, strangely, she was calm at the smiling and the panting flower child by Will's side – who was using all her strength to summon the plants, a look of fierce anger in her eyes.

--

"What the hell?"

Ron awoke to a shove in the small of his back accompanied by a commanding voice. "Drive the damn bus Ron!"

Ron's eyes snapped open to find Speed snarling at him.

"Y-you", Ron could hardly speak.

"Hurry up!" Speed yelled. "Do you want to die?"

"Y-you!" Ron stammered. "I… I'm not going to help a criminal!"

"It's your funeral," said another voice. Ron turned to see Lash flip-stretch behind him. All seriousness and no smiles.

Suddenly, the crowd of children were crushing around him – begging him for help. Then his eyes widened. And he took a deep breath.

"Come on in then!" He waved the children inside. Then bus was immediately flooded.

--

Inside, Magenta, Ethan and Zach were trying fleeing to a safe place. The corridors were eerily silent and dark. Fluorescent lights were flicking and casting long shadows around corners. Their footsteps seemed loud and clumsy.

Seeing a quiet deserted room, the trio slipped inside. They were panting with exertion. But they needed to talk. To formulate a plan of attack once they find Royal Pain.

They didn't need to discuss _where_ she was. They had an idea. Just what do to deal with her.

Despite being sweaty and almost consumed by darkness, Magenta wasted no time. "We have to get to her." No matter what.

Ethan looked grim.

"What can we do?" said Zach, sounding rather helpless.

"We have to do _something_," said Magenta. "We can't give up without a fight."

"We need help Maj!" Zach said. "Lash did have a point. This is suicide without the others help."

"What help can we find Zach?" Ethan said. "Warren… doesn't seem to be here. Will is helping his parents… and rightly so. Jubilee has disappeared somewhere and it will take too long to find her."

Silence in the darkness and gloom.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Magneta said softly.

"Who?"

"Warren."

More silence.

"Okay let's not think about that," Zach said. "This is not helping us."

"It will just have to be the three of us wouldn't it?" Magenta said bitterly then shook her head. "Let's at least equip ourselves with some weapons."

"Like what?" Zach.

"Base ball bats," Magenta said. "From the sports store room."

"But how will we get in to the antigravity room?" asked Ethan. "After last time, I'm sure Royal Pain would probably send Stitches to guard the alternative route – if she herself is not there."

"Then we just have to defeat him," said Magenta. "We don't have a choice."

--

The Commander's muscles were bulging as he tried to unclasp the ring from his neck. Will was there beside him – his face contorted as he strained to pull them apart and at the same time dodge flying metal utensils that have become weapons under Magneto's command.

"Come on dad," said Will desperately. "_Pull_."

The Commander's breathing was becoming shallower.

"Come on," said Will.

With one last burst of energy, the ring snapped open, leaving him rubbing his neck on the ground as Will collapsed beside him.

Whiz. A metal knife cut the air.

Will rolled over and it landed where his head used to be.

Will glared at Magneto, who was still hanging mid-air above him.

Meanwhile, Josie continued to suffocate. Her face was bluish.

"Mom!" yelled Will.

Dodging Magneto's attacks, Will and the Commander finally snapped the ring holding Josie captive. The Commander launched himself at Magneto by leaping into the air.

Magneto dodged and laughed.

--

Meanwhile, three claws extended from Kari's fingering tips. About a foot long, they were like sharp knives designed to cut bone. With them she quickly released herself from the binding ivies.

As soon as she was free, Kari gazed at the claws with admiration. "Adamantium - unbreakable metal. Beautiful - don't you think? Talon was such a great superhero… if only she lived."

She licked her lips at Will, who was watching her intensely as he tried to free Boomer. "Not even your thick skin will protect you against these…"

In a flash, she delivered a flying kick to Will's body before he could leap away. He landed on the ground like a brick but tried to crawl away.

And she was closing in on him. Her claws were extended and ready for slaughter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Armed with baseball bats, Magneta, Ethan and Zach ran towards the entrance of the conduit Magenta crawled through only a year ago.

Even from around the corner, they could hear the crackling laughter of Stitches.

"Great," Magenta muttered.

--

At the antigravity room, a figure was busy with her work.

_Soon. Soon. _Royal Pain thought as she reconfigured all the technology to allow herself access to the core of Sky High.

_I will configure this and this school will fall…_

--

Around the corner, away from Stitches' hearing, the trio finalized their attack plan.

"I'll try and distract him," whispered Ethan. "Since I could always just turn into a puddle if he tries to attack me."

"Good idea," agreed Magenta. "Zach and I will try to take him down."

Zach nodded.

"Good, on the count of three…" breathed Magenta. "NOW!"

As the Magenta and Zach materialized around the corner, Stitches immediately turned around and laughed.

Behind him, stood Royal Pain.

"Trying to get to the generator?" she said with arms folded across her chest.

A stun gun in her hand, she aimed it at Magenta. Magenta stepped backwards and made a sign of surrender. She dropped her baseball bat.

"That's more like it," said Royal Pain as she stepped advanced, her gun still pointing. "Now what other tricks are you hiding?"

"Not so fast!" said Ethan..

Wham! With a base ball bat, Ethan whacked her helmet, making a loud noise. He had turned into an orange puddle and surprised her!

Zach smacked the gun out of her hands then scrambled after it. He snatched it off the ground.

Royal Pain growled irritably but then laughed.

From nowhere, she pulled out another gun and started to shoot. Bolts of electricity filled the room.

Seeing the electricity zap around, the trio quickly ducked. Zach gripping onto the stun gun tightly.

Suddenly, Royal Pain stopped her shooting spree. She eyed Zach.

Zach, with his hands shaking, aimed at Royal Pain.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Go ahead. Shoot me."

Zach's hands were sweating. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"What are you waiting for?" Royal Pain shouted. "Shoot me!"

Zach looked down the barrel. And pressed the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing happened.

Panic. He pressed the trigger again.

The room began echoing with empty clicks.

Royal Pain laughed. "Great prop isn't it? I made it all myself."

Promptly, Royal Pain snapped around and shot Magenta. Magenta collapsed immediately.

She gave a sinister laugh.

"Maj!" Zach shouted appearing by her side.

Pst! Zach stood for just a few more seconds before falling forwards.

Then Ethan materialized from an orange puddle beside her trying to wrestle the gun from her.

"Your strength cannot match mine," she began before she sent him to the ground with a punch to the head.

"Stupid people," she said looking at their bodies on the ground. It was satisfying to defeat them.

Her work with the generator was almost done. Just a little bit more…

--

Across the room, Steve and Josie heard their son's body land with a loud thud.

Josie was too exhausted to fly or call out. Steve wanted to dash to him to carry him away. But the path was immediately blocked by the levitated Magneto.

Then he felt a tug on his hand. Medulla was turning blue and his eyes were pleading for Steve's help. Steve tried to freed him but Magneto only gave a small evil chuckle. He was raising his arms.

Suddenly, there was a large rumble as the floor of the gym cracked apart and slabs of metal were resurrected. The Commander and all on the ground were sent sprawling towards the edges of the gym as the floor tilted.

A piece metal hummed past The Commander's ear.

He dodged it and it hit the wall behind him. Straining, he was still trying to pull the metal ring apart as Medulla barreled into him.

Snap! Finally the ring broke freeing Medulla.

Magneto was laughing.

Wham! A huge piece of metal slammed against his temple full force. He did not even hear Josie screaming, rushing to him, as he fell.

--

Seeing her boyfriend's prone body urged Layla into action.

Layla commanded thorned bushes to grow and willed them to capture Mystique.

It would only slow her down but…

Mystique roared and leapt at Layla's direction, extending her samurai sword sharp claws.

Layla dodged the slices in the air.

An thorned branch began to snake around Kari's body.

Will groaned but was awakening. Calling any last reserves of energy, he willed his body to move.

Kari's eyes focused on her target intensely.

Layla was desperately calling plants to halt the deranged teacher. And each time, Mystique slashed them away.

"You will die!" she roared, leaping away from the snaking plants.

His vision was blurry but Will could make out that she was charging at Layla like a bull with lethal horns and his heart was frentic inside him.

"Move!" yelled Will.

Layla was backing away but there was a wall only a few feet behind her…

Will flung himself flying across the room, towards Layla. At the very last moment, Will pushed her away sending her body flying across he floor.

Wham!

Then pain. Pure unadulterated pain. Gasping for air.

He looked down at his chest and found claws stuck in the right side. Kari then struck with another set of claws on his left side.

Layla cried out as she saw the look of pain cross her boyfriend's eyes.

For a moment, Will stared right into the sinister yellow eyes of the smiling Mystique.

"I got you," she whispered then withdrew the blood stained claws.

Falling to his knees, his body crumpled into a bloody heap.

Kari, claws wet with blood turned to face a frightened Layla, licking her lips.

--

Tending to her husband across the room, Josie cried out as she saw her son collapse.

Angry and distressed, she flew and almost punched Mystique who whipped around and blocked.

She was still smiling.

"Finish them Mystique," came Magneto's brisk command. "This game is over."

Josie glanced at Magneto, but the path of attack was blocked by Mystique. He quickly disappeared amongst the corridors, heading towards the core of Sky High where Royal Pain was.

Mystique smiled again, raising her claws. A fearsome predator happy to play cat-and-mouse with Josie and Layla.

Somewhere a voice screamed and fireworks burst.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 15**

The fireworks burst right next to Mystique's head. Her eyes rolled back and her body was left twitching on the floor.

Behind her, Jubilee was dashing in.

Nodding to Layla, Jubilee rushed to Will's side as his lips were turning blue. There was hardly any rise and fall of the chest as he struggled to breathe.

Swiftly, Layla knelt beside him and squeezed his limp hand. She tenderly lifted his head and supported it in her lap, trailing a hand across his face, the other pressing on his wounds, trying in vain to stop the outpouring of blood.

Will's hand suddenly squeezed Layla's. His brown eyes were piercing into Layla and savouring in the sight of her.

"Layla," whispered Will weakly.

He lifted a shaking hand to stroke her face trying to wipe the tears away. A tear drop landed softly on his cheek, mingling with his own.

"I love you… Layla…"

Despite Layla's pleas, his body went limp as unconsciouness took him.

--

The Commander was slowly waking in his wife's arms.

He seemed woozy but suddenly bolted up as straight a board.

"Magneto!" The Commander shouted.

Nearby, Mystique was also waking.

Seeing their enemy awake, Jubilee started to panic across the room. In a frenzy, she was erected a force field around Layla, Will and herself to protect them.

The force field was crackling with energy. The Commander rubbed his eyes and squinted. He could hardly make out the form of his son behind it. "Will!"

The Commander was about to charge when his wife gripped his wrist hard.

"You can't penetrate that force field," Josie said softly. "There's nothing more we can do for him."

Steve locked eyes with Josie. He gave one more glance at the waking Mystique. Then sighed.

"Then we will go find Royal Pain," he said.

"I think you are too late," came Mystique's voice behind them.

As though what she said was prophetic, a loud rumble could be heard.

It was anti-gravitational device dying.

She smiled before leaping away. "One more problem for you to deal with."

The Commander curled his hand into a fist, dashing after her. Determined she would not get away.

Suddenly he staggered. The floor was dropping beneath him as the school fell.

Layla and Jubilee were screaming. The g-force caused Jubilee's heart to sink to her stomach and the force field to disappear.

The Commander cursed inwardly as he realized he had to stop the school from dropping out of the sky.

"Josie!" yelled the Commander. "Help me! I have to stop this thing!"

Josie nodded. She lifted the ultra heavy Commander, carrying him in her arms as she flew outside in the thundering night.

--

"There's nothing we can do!" said Layla. _Please Commander and Jetstream, don't let us die_, she prayed. _Save us._

Flying and supporting the Commander, Josie continued to lift her husband as he pushed upwards. The pair was a miniscule dot beneath the dropping school.

"Josie!" The Commander said. "I don't know if I can stop it… I can only slow it down."

"You've got to try!" Josie yelled through the wind as the school dome continued to plummet.

Against the dark night, they struggling fruitlessly against its inexorable path downwards while in the distance, a jet carrying Mystique, Magneto and Royal Pain powered into the distance.

--

The ground was fast rushing up at them. The Commander and Josie screamed as the Commander pushed with all the remaining energy he had.

Beads of sweat were forming on the Commander's forehead. His arm muscles were bulging, so large, it seemed like his own skin cannot contain them any longer.

"Josie, save yourself!" Steve screamed. He could try to cushion the impact by himself once on the ground.

"No!" she shook her head determinedly beneath him. She only grasped onto him harder, unwilling to let go.

"Josie…"

"Let us… be together…"

The school was slowing down… but they knew what was going to happen was inevitable.

They were going to crash.

--

Entire suburban homes were crushed by the impact. They crumbled as though they were made of dust.

Birds chirped and emerged out of nearby trees, screeching.

With an earthshaking thud, it landed like a giant meteor, creating a choking cloud of dust.

--

The entire gym shook as the school dome came to a thundering stop.

_We're still alive! _Thought Jubilee silently. Jubilee, Layla and Will were lying on the ground. Will in Layla's arms. Jubilee sprawled nearby.

The night was otherwise silent except for Layla's shallow breathing.

Suddenly, Jubilee sprang into action. She shook Layla violently. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

Layla did not respond. She was staring right through Jubilee as her body shook.

"Layla!"

She was still frozen when sirens sounded in the distance.

--

Warren and his company staggered as the earthquake shook Maxville Metropolis. The cloud of dust assaulted them and they coughed involuntarily. Dimly, they heard coughs, car doors slamming, tires screeching, as any remaining people shouted and fled.

"What was that?" Pyro's voice cut into his consciousness.

"I don't kn –" Warren said. Then his eyes discovered the fallen dome ahead. A look of pure unbridled anger crossed Warren's face as he looked at the fallen school which was more like a gigantic missile. He cursed.

He was frozen. The reality of the situation was sinking in.

_Layla… Will… I've got to help them!_ He thought.

Ambulances began whooshing past, causing strands of his dark hair to blow into his face. Beneath them, his face was the pure embodiment of anger.

Warren abandoned all fear and charged towards the fallen school.

--

Suddenly, a wall of fire materialised before him, barring his way.

"What are you doing?" Warren shouted in hysterical rage as he turned around saw Pyro, this time his arms were energized with intensely wild fire.

"Warren," Pyro said coolly. "This is not our battle. We need to stop Magneto. _NOW_."

Warren was still snarling. He looked like he was about to roast Pyro alive.

"Warren," came Battle's calm voice. "He's right."

Warren snarl vanished as he turn his head at the sound of his father's voice. His chest was still heaving up and down. His eyes were darting between the fallen dome, Pyro and Battle. Suddenly, the fire on his arms were quenched. And the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…" Battle continued. "Where is Magneto?"

Pyro replied a matter-of-factly. "I think he'll be at the center of Metropolis. And that means… Metropolis Tower. It's be where the radiation could be distributed best."

Warren finally spoke. "Well… how can we get there?"

Pyro gave a mischievous smile as he eyed an abandoned taxis nearby.

"I have an idea."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Electrix was still carrying Kara in his arms. The earthquake had almost made him drop her. And now that ambulances were nearby, he couldn't wait to get her to them.

Warren and Pyro were still quarrelling as he quietly slipped away.

Kara moaned and tugged at his sleeve, which Electrix ignored. She was groaning more loudly with each passing step.

"Turn back."

"Kara?" Electrix cried.

Her eyes were still closed but her voice had strength in it. "Turn back…"

Shock hit every one of Electrix' bones. "No!".

Her eyes snapped open. She was pulling at his collar as though she was about to strangle him. She said in a low voice. "I… am not dead yet."

Electrix shook his head violently.

"Then put me down!" she said angrily.

Electrix could almost feel tears forming in his eyes. How could he live with himself if she died?

But Kara could feel him weakening. "Please… do this for me… find the others… Warren's friends… if they are alive… and get the them to help us… beat Magneto…"

Electrix frowned but finally nodded.

Satisfied, her body went limp again. Electrix sighed and headed towards the fallen school.

As he neared the crash site, medics were a blur as they carried out their duties, flittering from here to there.

Seeing the ambulance officers rushing around, Electrix was tempted to hand Kara over but instead, gently lowered her body in a park bench nearby.

"I'll be back soon," whispered Electrix in Kara's ear.

Kara nodded.

Then Electrix streaked towards the disaster zone to find the Sky High gang.

--

"Please young ladies," said a medic. "Please now step away and let the medics do their work."

Layla and Jubilee had followed the stretcher with Will's body on it.

"Come on," Jubilee said softly to Layla. "There's not much we can do."

Layla stopped, but could not help but stare as the Will's body disappeared behind a crowd of medics.

"Hey!" said a familiar male voice. Jubilee spun around.

"Electrix!" said Jubilee. Her hands were cracking with energy as she prepared for defense.

"Wait wait!" said Daniel, hands up in a sign of surrender. He glanced nervously at some nearby nurses and doctors who were whispering with concerned looks on their faces.

Jubilee folded her arms across her chest. Electrix gave one more frightened look at the humans surrounding them before locking eyes with Jubilee.

"Help us stop Magneto," He began.

Jubilee cocked her head incredulously. "How do I know what you are talking about is real?"

Electrix swallowed hard. He looked rather helpless.

"My word," he finally said. "It's all I have."

Jubilee and Layla glanced at each other.

"Look! Kara's dying… I can show you if you want, but you'll have to come with me," Electrix explained exasperatedly. "I can't bring her here."

"Then show us," Jubilee said.

Electrix nodded. "Then follow me."

--

The yellow taxi was screeching and swaying like uncontrollable ship on rough waters. Everyone was moaning as Pyro executed an ear-splitting left turn.

"Pyro!' Warren screamed.

Pyro's frowned in concentration. "You can't tell me you drive much better."

Warren gritted his teeth in response. Then his stomach flipped inside him as the car lurched again.

The car finally screeched to a stop beside the Tower. The group gazed upwards to see white radiant light seemed to be emitting from the top.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"No idea," admitted Pyro.

"We can't just stand here and let them release that kind of energy!" said Warren who clenched his fist.

"I say we try to burn the crap out of the thing," said Pyro.

"Let's get up there."

"How?" Pyro said.

Warren stared at the sign on a door near by. FIRE STAIRS, it read. For Emergency use only.

"Climb the stairs," Warren muttered. "We don't have any choice."

--

"I don't know if I can trust him," Layla said softly. They were about to leave the protective sea of medics behind with Electrix streaking ahead.

"If you're worried… I can go alone." Reassured Jubilee.

Layla shook her head. "No. I will come with you."

Soon, they entered a park. In the distance, an exhausted Electrix was lifting Kara's body from a park bench.

A concerned look crosses Jubilee's face. They rushed to Electrix' side.

In his arms, Kara was pale and so unresponsive - she looked like she in deep unconsciousness.

"She looks like she'll die," Jubilee observed.

Electrix shrugged in exasperation. "I know… but she insisted it. She wants to stop Magneto."

Jubilee and Kara guessed it was the magnetokinetic super they saw only moments ago.

"Hey!" came another familiar voice.

Layla snapped her head around. "Ron!"

"Where are you going?" Ron shouted. Then looked at the limp body of Kara. "She… looks like she needs help."

"Needs _your_ help," corrected Electrix. "Please Ron. Drive us to Metropolis Tower."

--

Down at the bottom of the building, the door creaked open. It was pitch black as all the pyrokinetics stepped inside.

"It's so dark in here," said Warren, who could hardly see his hand in front of his face.

"Royal Pain must have shut off the main electricity and diverted it for her own use," came Pyro's voice. "Come on. We have to climb this thing."

"Pyro is right," came the deep but strangely comforting voice of his father. "Let's go. There's no time to waste."

--

"How much more longer…?" came Warren voice, all hoarse

Pyro eyed the ascending stair case which seemed to be sky high.

"A bit longer!" said Pyro. "Keep going!"

Everyone was sweating and panting.

"We're almost there!"

With a huge sigh, the group finally reached the top.

"This is the end," Pyro said. "There's no more stairs… how do we get to the balcony?"

Warren's hand brushed something with a metallic ring. Something – cold. He felt it. His fingers could grip around it.

"Hey Pyro," said Warren. "I think I've found something. A… ladder. I'm going up."

Pyro and Battle soon followed.

"Damn!" Warren said as he reached the top. "It's locked."

"Maybe we can blow it open with fire?" Pyro said. "Get back. Let's try it."

Warren nodded.

--

On the other side, Mystique folded her arms over her chest as she heard the noise of human chatter.

"Somebody's coming," said Mystique reverting to her blue skinned form and assuming an attack stance.

Magneto was guarding over Royal Pain as she assembled Oblivion. The seemingly random pieces morphing into an organized functional structure.

"Let them come," said Magneto. "We're almost done."

--

"On the count of three," Pyro said. "One. Two. THREE!"

Warren launched the largest fire balls he could, while Pyro enlarged and solidified them.

WHAM! The doorway broke open.

"Let's go!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Uh oh," Ron said as he eyed the spreading white dot of radiation overhead - above Metropolis Tower.

"Stop here!" Electrix shouted.

The bus screeched to a halt.

"It will not harm us supers but it will harm you, " Electrix explained. "Thanks for the ride though."

He slid down the bus with Kara in his arms. Jubilee and Layla stumbling after him.

"How do we get up there?" Jubilee said. And we need to do it _fast._

"Stairs this way!" Electrix cried. And they followed him.

--

As soon as two teenage pyrokinetics appeared scrambling out of the hole, white radiation engulfed them.

Mystique and Magneto readied themselves for the final battle while Royal Pain was bent over in her work.

"Three against two," said Magneto crisply. "You are outnumbered."

"And me," came Battle's voice as he appeared from the hole.

Magneto laughed. The man was panting from stair climbing. He was in no shape to fight.

Angered, Warren began throwing a few fire balls at Magneto, who dodged them like they were only feathers. Magneto only had eyes for Battle.

"Battle, old friend, we meet again," said Magneto.

"Yes," said Battle. "And probably… for the last time."

At once, Battle began shooting out fire from his fingers and Warren was beside him throwing fire balls.

"Warren take Royal Pain down!" screamed Battle.

Warren shook his head. But the white light was rapidly spreading. They could not allow her to finish making the machine.

"Do it Warren!"

Reluctantly, Warren nodded and started throwing fire balls at Royal Pain.

--

"This will take too long to climb!" cried Jubilee as she stared at the winding staircase, which seemed to reached the sky.

Then a small voice said. "I… can get us up there."

Electrix looked down at Kara's pale body and hugged it tightly. "No."

She opened her eyes. "We.. can't give up now."

Electrix' eyes seemed moist.

"Pyro… he's up there," she whispered.

Electrix swallowed. He wanted to scream but instead he nodded.

Kara continued. "I can levitate us all up to the top. I'll keep us close to the stairs… that way… if we do fall, you can grab them and save yourselves."

Everyone nodded.

--

Mystique flipped and almost kicked Pyro!

Pyro dodged just in time.

He flipped open his lighter and summoned the fire on his palm.

--

Royal Pain screamed as a fire hit her metal armor. She spun around and aimed a stun gun at Warren.

The white light stopped expanding.

But millions of needles, like a shower of bullets from a rifle, arched in the air towards Warren.

Warren scrambled backwards and barely stopped himself before he realized he had reached the edge. Stitches responded with mocking laughter.

He snarled as he realized he was being cornered by Royal Pain.

Royal Pain skipped merrily towards Warren and laughed. Despite his fire balls, he was her dart board now.

--

Meanwhile, Magneto lifted a car from the ground as a shield. Huge rods of metal screeched as they were ripped from balcony fence - for use as his instruments of execution.

Levitating into the air, Magneto towered over Baron Battle. "Do you think you can destroy me?"

A car hung in mid-air above Battle. Ready to crush its victim underneath.

Realising the death trap, Battle tried to flee.

Out of the corner of his eye, Warren saw the car drop out of the sky, his father a tiny figure beneath it. He screamed as the car hit the lower half of his father's body. Then was still.

Warren ran in his father's direction.

Magneto laughed rather sadistically. His cape was flying in the wind as he commanded metal rods to swing in Warren's direction.

Warren ducked and jumped.

Suddenly Warren could feel his metal necklace tightening around his neck… choking him. Just enough to weaken him, but not enough to kill… Magneto ordering Royal Pain to stop killing him…

He wanted to scream and run to his father but he was dropping to his knees.

Dimly, he saw Magneto kneel beside Battle's head.

He roughly grabbed Battle's chin, "Later I will kill you slowly… or I can just leave you to die for betraying me…"

Magneto's voice seemed to trail off… he was raising a metal rod. Warren wanted to scream but his air was cut off.

Baron was screaming. Warren felt like he was screaming with him…

Violently, with Warren watching, Magneto impaled Baron in the chest, causing blood to spill.

--

Meanwhile, Royal Pain gave a squeal of joy.

"It is done!" screamed Royal Pain. She rose triumphantly to admire her finished work.

The white ball of radiation suddenly collapsed. Instead, a red column shot towards the sky then liquefied into an expanding sphere. It was casting a red hue over the battling supers.

Seeing an opportunity, Pyro sent a fire disc flying Royal Pain's way. It smashed into her helmet. The heat from the fire entering through the cracks.

She screams clutching her head where her eyes would have been and collapsed with Stitches beside her squealing in fright beside her.

"Warren!" Pyro yelled as he watched his friend struggled for breath. He needed to get the necklace off… and fast.

Immediately, John was hit with a kick to the head from Mystique.

John grunted in pain and staggered.

"Not so fast!" said Jubilee sending fireworks over her head.

Layla was also calling up a mass of winding ivys at Mystique's feet.

But Mystique was ready and leapt away.

Electrix was there too, immediately electrocuted Stitches, which gave a last squeal before laying still.

"Layla? Persuasion?" Pyro screamed over the noise of the battle as their heads appeared from the opening.

"I have to do this," Persuasion said firmly in reply with a focused look on her face. Noticing Warren's struggle, she focused her thoughts to free him.

Suddenly, Warren felt his necklace snap and fall to the ground. He breath was returning. Slowly, he realised his father's blood was pooling on the ground… and Kara was telekinetically lifting the car away to free him.

"Kara you fool!" Magneto said and sent a piece of metal flying Kara's way.

"Watch out!" screamed Electrix, pushing her away with the metal sailing past them.

Warren was rising too. Magneto eyed him and gave a mocking smile. "You can't kill me."

Then he eyed Oblivion and said, "And you have other things to worry about…"

The red light was rapidly increasing now. The whole of the top of Metropolis Tower was engulfed in it. They could not allow people to be exposed to it!

"Warren, you can deal with Magneto!" Pyro yelled. Then turning to the others he said, "Hurry Kara! We don't have much time!"

"We'll keep Mystique occupied!" Layla shouted. "Do what you have to do!"

--

Warily, Magneto and Warren circled each other.

Magneto taunted Warren as Warren threw fireballs gave an onslaught of fire balls.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" Seeing those fire balls sail in the air towards him, he laughed. "So like your father you know. The killer instinct."

Warren's face was contorted in rage. He denied it vehemently.

"Prove it to me Warren," said Magneto temptingly.

"I don't want to," Warren gritted his teeth. Magneto was as elusive as an eel in water.

"Then this ends," Magneto responded.

Wham! A metal rod struck Warren on the head causing him to scream in pain. Before he could react Magneto had hit him again.

Someone was calling out his name, but he could not hear as Magneto grabbed at his throat.

"Goodbye," Magneto whispered.

Without warning, Warren sent a fireball flying into Magneto's face who turned around too late.

Warren was dropped to the ground while Magneto staggered away half-blind, with half of his face was singed beyond recognition.

For once Magneto was silent, he only turned to glare at Warren with his normal gray eye.

Warren's arms were still aflame with fire. But his face was one of shock and… pity.

A huge bolt of lightning flashed in the skies. Magneto quickly turned on his heel and staggered towards the exit, leaving Mystique behind.

"Don't you escape!" Electrix voice was ringing as he blocked the entrance.

Magneto froze.

Electrix glared at the half-blind Magneto.

"You've tried to kill Kara two times tonight," he said through gritted teeth. "You will pay for that."

Electrix' eyes flashed blue. His hands were sizzling with electricity as bolts of lightning flashed around him.

"Electrix!" Warren cried. "No!"

Magneto did not have to time to scream. Only to form his face into an expression of surprise.

A bolt of lightning electrocuted him and he crumpled to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jubilee stepped beside Kara, forming an hemispheric protective force field around them as Kara concentrated.

Beads of sweat formed over Kara's body. Her limbs felt like they were made of solid lead. She was shaking with exhaustion.

Despite this, her mind's eye saw the machine. She was just systematically pulling each wire. There were so many! And she wasn't fast enough!

The radiation engulfed the top of the building and was so bright it was like an artificial sun.

She gritted her teeth. Her heart gave a small jump of joy as each wire gave a hiss as it disconnected.

Maybe she could do deactivate it without pulling on the wires… she thought. There must be a way…

The red light was fast beginning to descend the tower. Once it covers the ground, people will be exposed and killed…

Down below, citizens awoke at the red light. Screams could be heard.

Jubilee's voice was low beside her. "Come on Kara. You can do it!"

--

Royal Pain gave a hysterical scream as she saw her leader fall. Desperate, she took to the air.

"Electrix!" came Warren's anxious voice again. "Don't kill them!"

Electrix seemed to ignore him. Spinning around, Electrix shot out electricity towards Pain, electrifying her while she was in mid-air, trying to escape half-blind.

She dropped out of the sky. Heading for cement below.

Then Electric turned to Mystique who actually seemed strangely calm. Even as he electrocuted her, her yellow eyes were unrepentant.

The radiation continued to increase. If it took any longer people would suffer…

Snap! Snap! She was breaking the wires in whirlwind speed now.

People screaming. Light expanding.

SNAP!

The sphere of red light collapsed.

"Yes!" yelled Warren.

"It's over," said Pyro.

Persuasion gave a smile of satisfaction before she staggered.

Jubilee caught her in her arms. She was already unconscious.

"Get her to hospital quick!" Electrix.

--

Finally, Warren was able to be beside his father in peace. He was still lying where he had fallen only minutes ago, even though it felt like years.

The roles were reversed. Warren was cradling his father's limp body in his arms.

"Dad," Warren called softly.

If his father's life were an hour glass, the final grains of sand were now falling…

Warren's voice was cracking as he pleaded for his father to stay. His fragile mind seemed to be on the verge of shattering.

Battle was whispering so softly Warren had to place his ear next to his mouth to hear the words. Words of comfort, hope and love. Warren could feel his father's shaking hand in his hair.

"Warren…" he whispered. His loving eyes seemed to smile at Warren for an instant.

Then they closed for the last time.

Warren held his father's head as his eyes rolled back and his hand dropped from his hair beside him. The rise and fall his chest stopped. But the body was still so warm…

Someone was howling. And then suddenly, everything felt far away. Voices were telling him to let go. Hands were gripping on to his body… Medics surrounding him and his father, prying his hands away from his father's… his body jerking as though in pain as he fought the arms that ripped his father away… his voice was screaming until it was hoarse…

--

At the hospital, reality was rapidly sinking in.

Electrix saw that in the adjacent room lay Persuasion, all frail and pale with a tube down her throat and a heart rate monitor beside her.

Sighing, he braced himself before he pushed the door open to enter inside.

It was only 2 am.

--

Shocked, Layla was watching through the glass window, as the throng of nurses and doctors surrounded Will's half-naked body.

A tube was placed down his throat and a nurse was sitting behind his head rhythmically squeezing an air bag. Layla had to turn away as the doctors tried desperately to stem the bleeding and close the wounds at the same time.

It's okay, Layla tried to tell herself. He can't feel anything now…

But the images of him being stabbed by those claws would not escape. She could still see in her mind – those claws. Sharp and deadly. How painful it must have been for them to stab into him.

And she shivered.

She glanced back. And suddenly she noticed the heart rate monitor was flat-lining. Doctors were in a panic trying to jump-start his heart using shocks.

Even though he was unconscious, she could still see his body jerking and trembling as though in pain. He looked utterly vulnerable like this. Unable to fight back. Unable to even breathe for himself. And her heart was ripped open.

She felt herself slip to the floor.

"I am sorry…" Dr Manning said in a firm voice.

Through the tears, Layla heard herself shriek. "I thought… you could – you could save him!"

"Layla… we did try," came his reply. " We tried… everything."

"Everything?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"Everything in our power," he said.

Silence. Only sobbing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

John grimaced as his body ached. The corridors through the hospital were long and intimidating. But he was determined to see Kara.

Kara was placed in a room with a huge glass window with Venetian blinds. Through the window and open blinds, Kara seemed to be surrounded by a mass of machinery and tubes. He silently observed Electrix - Daniel - caressing Kara's hand.

He wanted to go inside.

Somehow, Daniel caught his eye for a second, before he placed his hand on her glistening forehead. Sighing, he stood up to leave.

As Daniel exited the room, he gave John one last long look.

"She's dying," Daniel said hoarsely. And John nodded.

John didn't know what he did - but in a flash, Daniel grabbed Pyro's collar roughly and flung him against a wall. His face was so close… John could feel him breathing. Then suddenly, John was roughly shoved away… and Daniel spun around. John could see him wiping his face with his hands, which became wet.

"What are you doing?" came Daniel's sharp voice. Then he turned his head to look at him with hard eyes. "Go."

John was just staring.

"Go!" Electrix' voice had a note of sadness in it. "She's waiting."

With that, Electrix walked quickly down the lonely hospital corridor.

Sighing, John pushed the door open to enter and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

He was silent as he took Kara's hand and put it against his cheek. He wanted to be able to imagine those veins beneath his palm still being pumped with blood and the heart still beating steadily behind that chest…

Suddenly, John felt her squeeze his hand back - hard.

He realised her eyes had snapped open to gaze fiercely into his. And smiling, her eyes fluttered close softly again.

Unconsciously, John began stroking her hand. Sometimes, he could feel her pulse tingling his fingers… and as those tiny throbs beneath his hand weakened and stopped, John mourned for a life lost so young.

--

Warren had no idea how he got to hospital. He just sat down on a chair, eyes glassy and vacant, as the world continued to spin around him.

He did not even realise Jubilee had sat next to him. She had picked up the angel necklace and was putting it around his neck. He… was not there. He was elsewhere – consumed by a world of darkness and death.

Without warning, his body hit the floor with a thud, convulsing violently.

"Warren!" Jubilee yelled in fright.

As she watched in shock, she felt a helpless anger overcome her. He had descended into hell all alone, and she was powerless to go and save him.

--

Layla was alone.

Still shaken by Kara's death, Pyro stood there silently, watching from afar.

Pyro watched her as she entered Will's room to have her last moments with him.

There was no hint of pain beneath Will's serene face – no sign of the horrendous injuries he suffered as claws punctured his chest. He just looked like he was asleep.

Layla sat beside him, stroking his brown hair and holding his hand, her lips trembling. Watching this, a dull ache began gnawing at Pyro's insides. Then slowly, she lifted her eyes – and met his intense gaze.

"Pyro?" she said softly.

And then… she was half in his arms… violently sobbing against his shoulder. And he rocked her gently, pulling her into a warm embrace.

--

Slowly, sleepily, Warren opened his eyes. And then bolted up. Staring at the tubes up his arms, he violently ripped them out. He glanced around. Jubilee was nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

"Warren…" a soft silky voice whispered. "Warren."

Then he squinted. Not believing he saw right.

Magneto!

How did he - ?

"How -?" Warren whispered back.

The burnt half of his face was in shadow but he was laughing mockingly. "Did you think an injury like yours could defeat someone like me?"

He gave a sadistic smile, "Fools."

Warren snarled.

With a look of pure murder in his eyes, he stared at Warren. In a motion quicker than the eye could follow, Magneto arm gripped Warren's neck, cutting off his air before he could scream. Warren kicked madly.

Magneto's grip loosened – though only just a little.

Sensing this moment of weakness, Warren jumped and punched Magneto in the face only to scream as a jolt of pain shocked his body and he saw blood covering his hands.

Warren gasped suddenly as he saw red. Dimly, he realized Magneto was throttling him again. And his world went black.

--

Jubilee screamed as Warren blindly fought her in the hospital room. He was half-screaming and half-choking as he awoke and was fighting some imaginary demon.

She didn't want to have to hurt him and resort to using her powers. But Warren had smashed into the glass window with his fist, causing blood to flow.

Far away, sirens began beeping.

Someone was shouting.

Warren appears to not have heard as Jubilee tried to restrain his struggling body with hers.

But he was too strong.

"Warren stop!" Jubilee cried. "Please stop." _Or we will have to hurt you._

Pst. Pst.

Jubilee from feel his body trembling as the tranquilizing needles hit him at his back. A jolt of pain coursed through her body as she saw his tear-filled eyes glare at her before they finally closed.

Immediately, he crumpled to the ground. In vain, she tried to break his fall with her arms, but he still fell hard.

A doctor came beside her and muttered an apology. Doctors and nurses came then, placed his body back onto the hospital bed, and began treating his hand. Despite his size, he suddenly looked small against a moutain of pillows and fragile with his uncombed hair. A trail of spittle oozed out of the corner of his mouth.

Behind her, the broken window dripped with his blood.

--

Light was pouring through the windows the next morning, causing the white walls and bed sheets to cast a white glow.

"Warren? Warren!" Jubilee awoke with a start.

She stared in shock as she grabbed white sheets. But Warren was not among them.

"Warren?" she cried to herself. "Where have you gone?"

Then suddenly, a small voice reminded her of his words.

"_This is my favourite place… where I can just be…"_ he had said.

And she knew.

--  
There was a small black figure strolling the empty beach ahead. Warren, she presumed. She watched him as he paused.

She closed in on him by walking briskly. He lifted his head. As she narrowed the distance between them and she noticed him trying to smile.

For what seemed like a long time, there were only the sound of breaking waves filling her ears. And Warren staring out into the sea.

Suddenly, Warren blinked and said softly, "I am sorry – about last night."

Jubilee opened her mouth to speak - but her voice sounded more choked then she expected. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Warren stared at her.

"I feel guilty you know," he said, his voice deep but raspy. "I want to leave here to see _him_, but you know"- and he glanced at the necklace on his neck – "My father saved me… so I can't… die…"

His laughed bitterly. " I feel like a selfish son-of-a-bitch. Wanting to die."

"Warren…" Jubilee frowned.

Warren reacted with another hollow laugh then Warren turned away from her. There was a strained silence before he said in a low voice, "Leave me." Then he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jubilee called after him.

Warren kept walking.

"Warren look at me," Jubilee pleaded.

He walked even faster.

"Warren. _Look at me_."

In a fury, he spun around.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Are you happy now?" Warren yelled angrily.

Jubilee's face was a mask of shock.

He swallowed hard then he cracked. "Why? Why did he have to die so _painfully_?"

Suddenly, Warren grabbed her awkwardly. One hand was clutching at her coat so hard their knuckles were white. The other was hanging awkwardly with blood seeping through the white bandages.

She could feel him trembling. Then he started to sob. As everything shrank away in the haze of pain, Jubilee was there with him, gently stroking his hair. And it was sweet. This human touch.


End file.
